<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three to the Chest by blake_is_strange</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702809">Three to the Chest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake_is_strange/pseuds/blake_is_strange'>blake_is_strange</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Falling In Love, First Dates, Flashbacks, Kate has to work through some stuff, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Panic Attacks, Religion, Unplanned Pregnancy, mentions of rape/non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake_is_strange/pseuds/blake_is_strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Kate and Chloe got together. Takes place in my In Your Arms universe.<br/>Disclaimers: This is an omegaverse story, but because of some things going on in my life right now, it won't be as smutty as In Your Arms. <br/>Kate was raped in this universe and almost jumped, like in the game, but there are no time powers and no Jefferson. We don't find out who sexually assaulted Kate in this story. <br/>Kate deals with the struggle between her spiritual views and her feelings for Chloe. (As someone who has had to deal with finding a way to put my spiritual life and love life into the same mindset, this aspect of the story is important to me and will be a continuous theme.)<br/>If any of these things don't appeal to you, I hope that there's something else I've worked on that can be more to your taste!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kate Marsh &amp; Chloe Price, Kate Marsh/Chloe Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A story that's been requested a few times in the comments that I thought I'd give a try. It's not going to be anywhere near as long as In Your Arms because, let's face it, that story is way too long lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fun little insight into Chloe and Kate's blossoming relationship.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kate’s POV</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cross around my neck feels heavy today. It feels like the entire world is sluggish, like nothing I can do will make me feel right inside. Sometimes, I wonder if the people around me feel what I feel. If this strange, cloudy day is weighing on anyone else’s soul. I’m sure it does. We’re all connected, even if there are those who don’t want to admit it. Days like today are gloomy for everyone, I’m sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But if that’s true, why do all of the other days feel gloomy too?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m sitting on a bench in the quad, staring at a squirrel that’s taken residence in one of the trees there. They’ve been getting braver lately. I watch the fluffy creature as it climbs down the tree, scurrying to the trashcan and digging through the old wrappers for something to eat. I pull out my notebook, choosing to distract myself from the melancholy thoughts in my head. There’s no way for me to sort it out right now. Life is just… Difficult. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I start drawing the squirrel on the empty page in my notebook, forgetting about the bag of sunflower seeds beside me as I decide to go with a more cartoony style than I feel like is appropriate for today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m halfway through determining how much I hate drawing fur when I hear a familiar voice behind me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chloe, I’m telling you, there’s no way in hell that seagull said your name.” I have to hold back a smile at Max’s words, keeping my eyes on my notebook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that? You weren’t there,” Chloe argues, sounding rather indignant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which is like ninety percent of the reason why I don’t believe you,” Max says, her voice growing closer. “Hey, Kate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look up then, smiling at Max and pretending like I wasn’t just eavesdropping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Max. Chloe, how are you?” I ask the tall alpha as she walks over and plops down on the bench on my right, opposite of my bag and snack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better now that I can see your cute drawings,” she says with a grin, the simple gesture stirring things in me that I don’t feel ready to think about at the moment. But I smile anyway. Not that I can help it. Chloe’s contagious like that. Something about her is just so… Fascinating. She leans over and looks at my notebook, smiling as she nudges me with her elbow. “Hey, that’s the f-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stops, smiling more sheepishly now as she looks at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The guy that stole my chips,” she corrects, her eyes darting to something behind me. “Hey! Get away!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I whirl around, but it’s too late. The little squirrel I’d been drawing has gotten ahold of the baggy of sunflower seeds I was eating and is now disappearing into the bushes. I can’t help laughing, feeling the alpha girl beside me relax at the sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he was hungrier than I am, I guess,” I say through my giggles, moving my bangs out of my face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me buy you dinner to replace it,” Chloe says much too seriously, that silly grin hidden deep beneath her gaze. I swallow hard, my cheeks hot as I try to remember how to breathe or use my tongue to speak. Or anything that isn’t staring dumbly at the woman in front of me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chloe-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut it, Max, I didn’t ask you,” Chloe teases, shoving the other alpha. Max sighs, but I can’t tear my eyes away from the deep, shimmering blue of Chloe’s eyes. I’m suddenly struck by how Chloe Price, the neighborhood punk, has been nothing but kind and understanding of me since the day I met her in the hospital. The day I was no longer under suicide watch. But as I stare into those intense, almost unbelievably bright blue eyes, I realize that pity is not why she’s asking me to go to dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it’s terrifying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I gotta go,” I say hurriedly, grabbing my bag and shoving my notebook into it before almost sprinting away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, no, no. Nope, no. Nope, never. Not happening, nope.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t even bother looking back. I don’t want to see the pain on Chloe’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I get to my room and lock the door, clutching my bag to my chest as I slide down to the floor, my back against the hard wooden surface. I stare at the closed blinds of my window, taking in a slow, shaky breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can’t say yes to that. I can’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe is a woman. A woman with tattoos and piercings who smokes and cusses and makes jokes about genitals and says “that’s what she said” when someone comments on the size of anything within their line of sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, for some reason, those things sound less and less like cons when I remember the way she smiles at me when she sees me. Or the way she says my name so soft and sweet, like it’s a prayer. Or how she gets so close to me, the smell of pine trees and grease from her truck filling my lungs. She’s so soft inside, so caring beneath the hard outer shell she shows the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s been hurt so many times by the world and now I’m doing the same exact thing that others have done to her. I’m rejecting her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I bury my face in the top of my bag, letting the tears I feel pricking my eyes to fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why, Father?” I ask my empty room, praying that God will answer. “Why do I feel these things if I’m not supposed to? How am I supposed to love her the way you would if I can’t look at her without thinking things I shouldn’t?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a knock on my door and I nearly jump out of my skin at the sound. I stand, wiping my eyes and setting my bag on my bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kate?” Max calls through the door, her gentle voice a welcome sound. “Kate, it’s Max. I’m alone. Are you ok?” I take a deep breath and open the door, seeing the alpha standing there with a sad smile on her face as she looks at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she says softly, her eyes never leaving mine. “Can I come in?” I nod, stepping aside so she can walk into my room. I close the door behind her and she turns to me, tilting her head a little. “Are you ok? You uh… Bailed out of that situation pretty quickly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, tell Chloe I’m sorry about that. I just…” I trail off. I just what? Don’t like the fact that a sweet, gentle alpha asked me out on a date? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, I understand,” Max says and I’m endlessly thankful for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” I say softly, going to sit down on my little grey couch. Max sits next to me, close, but not quite touching me. I appreciate how aware she is of my boundaries, but part of me just needs a hug right now. So I lean my head on her shoulder and sigh and she wraps an arm around me like she knows exactly what I’m thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chloe understands too,” she finally says and I have to keep myself from flinching at the memory of how intently Chloe had stared into my eyes. “She just… She likes to test the limits of things.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why does she have to test mine?” I ask before I can think better of it, feeling a slight shot of anger before realizing that I have no real right to be angry. I’ve never told Chloe how I feel about this stuff. The only way she could’ve known would be if she’d seen the cross around my neck and thought “oh yes, don’t hit on this one, got it.” There are plenty of Christians who date and marry same-sex and even same-status people. There was an omega on TV that mated her omega best friend just three days ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s more than that,” Max says gently, pulling me from my thoughts. “She actually does like you, Kate. I’ve only ever seen her this strung up over like one or two other people.” The words take me off guard and I stiffen, pulling away to look at Max’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max sighs, looking a bit annoyed with herself for saying that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, ok, so… Here’s the thing,” Max says as she turns to face me full-on, talking a bit with her hands. “Chloe’s only ever been really, and I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> in love like once since I’ve known her. And it didn’t go so well. Now, I’m not saying she’s in love with you, because that just sounds like I’m pressuring you. But…” She pauses, choosing her words carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chloe doesn’t just ask people out. Not really. So, even if you don’t feel the same way about her or don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to feel the same way, that’s ok. But just… just know that she likes you and she wouldn’t have pushed the envelope if she didn’t really care about you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stare at the brown-haired alpha for a moment, letting the words sink in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” is all I can say for a long moment. I feel like I’ve fallen out of my body. Why would Chloe care about me like that? We’ve only known each other for a month or so. So why do I… Feel things too?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s not mad at you or anything,” Max says from what sounds like far away, but when I look up, she’s still there, watching me carefully. “She’s probably going to text you and apologize any minute now. She feels hella bad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shake my head, massaging my forehead to ease the headache I feel coming on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t have anything to apologize for. I’m the one that should apologize,” I say with a sigh. “I definitely could’ve handled it better. I’ve just had so much in my head lately with everything that’s been happening. My mom still won’t talk to me about what happened…” I trail off, knowing that Max understands what I’m talking about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Kate,” she says softly, putting her hand on my back. It gives me more strength than I thought it would. Max always has this aura around her, like she knows exactly what to say. She was the only person that was there for me when I needed someone. And she’s still here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault,” I tell her, feeling relaxed in a way that only my little sister Lynn makes me feel. She and Max are similar in a lot of ways, but Lynn is a lot louder with her opinions than the soft-spoken alpha sitting beside me. “You’ve been by my side through all of this. I’m the one who should be apologizing to you for putting you through all of this stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you start that, I’m going to have to start lecturing you,” Max says teasingly, making me laugh. It lightens the dark places in my heart to talk with Max like this. “But, seriously, Kate… Try not to worry. This is all going to pass with time, I know it will. And I’m always here, no matter what. So is Chloe, even if she is a bit more… Aggressive with her affection.” I can’t help laughing at that too. It’s a cute way of describing Chloe’s slightly abrasive and intoxicating way of showing how she feels. Even when she’s complimenting me I feel a bit bruised by it. It’s like what she says goes, no exceptions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Max. I appreciate it,” I say softly, nudging my friend with my shoulder. “I promise to come to you right away if I start feeling crappy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, because I will accept nothing less,” she says with a smile, giving me a gentle squeeze. I relax at the contact, realizing just how nice it is to have a friend I can actually spill my guts to. “Are you alright if I go and try to study?” She asks me gently and I giggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Max. Really, it’s ok,” I tell her, smiling a bit. She gives me a look and I sigh, the small alpha endearing herself more and more to me by the moment. “If you’re so worried, go get your books and we can study together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal,” she says before jumping to her feet and running out of the room to go get her stuff. I sigh and sit back on my couch, crossing my arms over my chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe a night of studying will help me relax. It’s not like I have much else to do. I could start writing my piece for music class, but I’m not sure I have it in me right now. Everything I feel lately is stale and makes my fingers itch when I try to write a single note. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But I don’t have time to think on it too much because Max is back before I can even glance at my violin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, blondie, let’s do this,” she says with a grin, setting her stuff next to me on the couch. “You take the desk, I’ll take the couch. And don’t even offer me food because I ordered pizza.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you have time to order pizza between your room and here?” I ask her teasingly and her grin broadens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have magical powers, don’t question it,” she says with an eyebrow wiggle that nearly has me doubled over from laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe with people like Max around to help, I can get through this.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chloe isn't sure what to wear.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some more cuteness! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chloe’s POV</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Me: hey, im sorry about earlier. I was just messin around.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I hold down the backspace button on my phone, staring at the torturous little line that’s blinking expectantly at me. My sheets are starting to feel like they’re suffocating me as I lay in bed. I’ve typed out this message about three hundred times and it never sounds right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve apologized for acting like an asshole more times than I’ll ever be able to count, but never has it felt this important. Kate is an angel, a fucking saint. And I hurt her. I saw it in her eyes. She doesn’t know how she feels. Or maybe she knows exactly how she feels and I just read her signals wrong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Me: so… heard any good jokes lately? Cause me asking you out earlier is the funniest thing ive done in like forever</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I groan and delete that too, barely stopping myself from throwing my phone and letting it shatter on the floor. Why is this so hard? I know that Kate is understanding. She’s one of the nicest humans to ever walk planet Earth. She could rival Jesus Christ himself with how selfless and generous she is. And forgiving. I nearly marched down to Blackwell and kicked Nathan’s stupid face in for what he did to her. Him and that Chase bitch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I know Max has like a weird little crush on her, but that chick’s got major daddy issues. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I shake my head and let my phone fall onto my stomach, rubbing my eyes with my palms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Price, think,” I grumble, gently tapping on my forehead. “She’s your friend. She’s probably already forgiven you and moved on. Don’t get so hung up on the little things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But I am so, crazy, unbelievably caught up on all the little things about Kate. She’s perfect in every way if I don’t count the fact that she obviously doesn’t have feelings for me. Which is fine. Sort of. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It makes me ache inside, but I should be used to that by now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out of all the people in the world, why did I have to fall for Kate Marsh? She’s a Christian. A very devout and obvious Christian. But I still let myself catch feelings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Typical dumbass Chloe behavior. Get a massive, soul-devouring crush on a girl that’ll never reciprocate. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But how was I supposed to resist? With that smile, those pretty hazel eyes, that delicate voice. The way her fingers hold a pencil like it’s a goddamn artifact. Graceful and delicate, but deadly like a weapon. Just the way she moves her hair out of her face makes me feel like I’m falling apart inside. And don’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>get</span>
  </em>
  <span> me started on how sweet her scent is. It’s a dizzying mix of chamomile tea and pencil shavings and something… Something deeper. It’s the richness that I can’t put my finger on. Rachel had it too. Maybe it’s an omega thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My chest tightens when Rachel enters my mind and I shut her out, setting my jaw as I pick up my phone again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I won’t let her control this. She chose her path, now I’m choosing mine. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Me: hey. I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to freak you out. You’re just such a sweet person and I want to get to know you better. Even if you don’t have the tinglies for me, we can still go and just talk. Like a friend date, like you and Max going to tea.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I stare at the message, my thumb hovering over the send button. But before I can press make my choice, my phone buzzes, making me jump as I drop it right onto my face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow, fuck,” I growl as I pick my phone back up, rubbing my nose with my left hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I look at the screen and my heart skips, making me sit upright in my bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kate: Hi! Where did you want to go to dinner? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I stare at the text for several moments, almost positive that it’ll just disappear if I look at it hard enough. But it doesn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I hurriedly press backspace, deleting my other message before typing out a new one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Me: up to you! My treat. Are you sure this is ok? You seemed hella freaked before.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I press send, my heart hammering against my ribs. Who would’ve thought texting would be so stressful? It doesn’t take long for a reply to come through. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kate: Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I’ll explain more at dinner, I promise. Does Two Whales sound ok? I’m craving waffles. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Me: Sure! My mom works there, tho. So prepare to be pestered.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kate: haha, you’re mom is so nice! I’m sure it’ll be super fun :)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I smile, not even having it in me to tell her that emojis are for losers because Kate Marsh is anything but a loser. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Me: Hella! I’ll pick you up at 5 tomorrow?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kate: Sounds perfect! Super excited :D </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I exhale shakily, suddenly aware that I’ve been holding my breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I have a date with Kate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck am I supposed to wear?” I ask Max as I throw old tanktops out of my dresser, the adrenaline enough to make me sweat. The smaller alpha is sitting in my desk chair, watching me with a big, shit-eating grin on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. A chastity belt?” She teases. I throw a shirt at her and she laughs, sighing as I move to look through my closet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re literally zero percent helpful,” I growl at her. She walks up behind me and points to an old button-up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about that?” She asks. I take it off of the hanger and I have to swallow to get rid of the lump that starts to form in my throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was dad’s,” I say simply, holding it up to myself and looking in the mirror. It’s charcoal grey and expensive, way too nice for me. “I’d have to scrub for a month before I’d be clean enough to wear it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt that,” Max says gently, her reflection looking into my eyes. “You should try it on. It would look really nice with some black jeans or something.” I worry my lip, not sure if I’m even good enough to wear it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Would you be ok with me wearing it on a date? Would you even like me dating girls?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve asked the question so many times and have never really gotten an answer, but I don’t expect one. He’s worm food now and that’s the end of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think she’ll wear something that’s more dressed up? We’re just going to the diner,” I say as I put the shirt back on its hangar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh… I don’t know. Let me text her,” she says casually and I have to grab her wrist before she can start typing on her phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t,” I say firmly, getting a confused look from my best friend. “She’ll know that you’re with me and that I don’t know what to wear.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a spaz,” she says with a laugh, pulling herself from my grip. “Just go back to searching for the Holy Grail of shirts and I’ll keep it casual.” My jaw goes tight but I sigh. Max has a point. Kate might not even guess that we’re together. So I go back to searching through my clothes, but nothing seems good enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, damn,” Max mutters from behind me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Is she gonna wear a nun costume or something?” I ask as I jump over a pile of clothes to look over Max’s shoulder. But when I see what she’s looking at, I’m suddenly very aware of the fact that Kate is anything but a nun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s wearing a dress. Not like a slutty, high cut one, but a dress. Black, cut slightly above the knee with nylons and flats. The neckline is modest, but I can see her shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, have mercy,” I say a bit too breathlessly. I’ve seen chicks in more revealing outfits before. Hell, I’ve seen chicks naked but that… that’s a whole new level. It hugs her curves in a way that should be illegal because I’m pretty sure that I’m about to have a heart attack. That shit could be considered assault with a deadly weapon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She says it’s something she normally wears to church,” Max explains and I laugh harshly, running my fingers through my messy hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But- I… That can’t… Ugh!” I shout, kicking a shoe that has no matching partner across the floor. “I can’t do this. She’s too pure. She doesn’t even have a date dress. I’m sharing the dress with God and Mary and Jesus. How am I supposed to compete with </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Max, huh?” I grab her shoulders, shaking her as she feigns dizziness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, ok, don’t lose your shit or anything,” she says sarcastically and I shove her a bit. She stumbles and lands in the desk chair, glaring at me. “Ok, look, she’s trying her best.” I stare at the other alpha for a moment, realizing that she’s misunderstood me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Max… Do you think I’m pissed right now?” I ask her. She pauses and looks me over. I must look like a mess because she nods. I groan and rub my face, ruffling my hair on top of my head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need a shower. Stay here, maybe make yourself useful and find me something halfway decent to wear so I don’t look like an ACDC reject standing next to her,” I say before walking out of my room and stomping over to the bathroom. I lock the door and turn on the hot water, looking at myself in the mirror. The blue in my hair is fading and I have dark circles under my eyes. I look like shit and Kate looks like… She looks perfect. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I sigh and just get undressed, getting in the shower and scrubbing my skin a bit harder than I have to, using shampoo </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>conditioner in my hair before rinsing off extra well and hopping out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I look a bit more human now and the fade in my hair is less noticeable when it’s clean. I’m not sure why, but all of this is making me feel different. Maybe it’s something deep in my mind that knows I’m not good enough for someone as kind and pure as Kate. Or maybe it’s the part of me that wants to try and be good enough for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a strange sensation, one that I’ve only had stirred up by a few people in my life. Sometimes I feel it when I think about dad. Rachel made me want to be better for a little while. And then she was gone. Max makes me want to change sometimes. She’s so much kinder and gentler than your average alpha. Most people don’t even know she’s an alpha to begin with. It’s kind of cool, actually. She’s a good example of how to just be who you are, even if who you are isn’t someone you always like. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As I look at myself in the mirror I wish I could take a page out of Max’s book. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I sigh, grabbing the comb on the side of the sink, getting some of the knots out before tying it up into a little bun. That looks good, right? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chlo, I’m putting your outfit on your bed. You should probably hurry, it’s almost 4:45,” Max calls through the door. I wrap a towel around myself and open the bathroom door, relaxing when I see Max’s smiling face. “Feel better?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorta,” I say as we go back to my room. “I’m sorry about before. I’m just kind of antsy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all good, I understand,” Max replies as she grabs her messenger bag and I suddenly miss her calming presence already. “I’m gonna head back to school. Text me and let me know how it goes. And don’t stress. Kate’s pretty chill and you’re a good person. Just try to keep your cool.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I nod, smiling a bit and looking at the stack of neatly folded clothes on my bed. My dad’s shirt is there and it only makes me smile more. If Max thinks I’m good enough to wear it, then I must be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Max. Are you sure you don’t want me to take you back in my truck?” I ask her as she starts heading for my bedroom door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m good. I need to walk and clear my head, you know?” She says with a smile that makes me wonder what sorts of things she’s thinking about right now. Her heart gets heavy sometimes and I wish that I was more helpful in that department.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, stay safe,” I tell her. She nods and opens the door and I take the few steps toward her, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into a hug so tight that I’m scared I might break her skinny little ribs. “I love you, Max. Thank you for being here when I lose my shit.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, you giant freak,” she says with a playful groan, patting my forearms that are still wrapped around her middle, her back pressed firmly to my front. “Oh geez, let go before I puke,” she says with a laugh. I laugh with her and let her go, holding my towel up again. “Get dressed and go pick her up. She’s even more excited than you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those words stick in my head as I get dressed, making sure that I look halfway decent. I check myself in the mirror, adjust the shirt so it’s tucked in just right. I’m glad I decided to hang it up when I stole it from mom’s closet. I would’ve had to iron it otherwise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God, what is Kate doing to me? She’s got me thinking I’d iron something. I’m already whipped and our first date hasn’t even started. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I check my phone and my heart starts racing, falling into the pit of my stomach. I have less than five minutes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit shit shit.” I shove on my shoes, scrambling to the bathroom and brushing my teeth so hard and fast that it kind of hurts, but I don’t care. I can’t be late for my first date with Kate. That’s hella scummy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Running down the stairs, I grab my keys off the entryway table and head straight for the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chloe! Chloe Price, where the hell are you going?” My mom calls from the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Out! Don’t wait up!” I call back, closing the door and hurrying to my truck. I guess mom’s not working tonight. That’s probably for the best. I wouldn’t want her nosing around in my business anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I probably break about thirty driving laws on my way to Blackwell, but I can’t seem to give a single fuck. I find a parking spot and jump out of my truck, almost forgetting to turn it off before making my way to the dorms. The security is really lax right now with David being off for the week. He got injured trying to keep some of the freshshits from skating on campus. He should know better than to do that stuff now that pretty much all the skater kids don’t care about those rules, but it’s his job I guess. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’m out of breath when I get to the dorms, my heart racing as I take the elevator up to the floor Kate and Max live on. When I get off the elevator, I’m greeted by a sight that sends a million emotions through me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kate is standing outside her dorm, wearing that same dress with her hair draped down over her shoulders, a small purse hanging from her shoulder. I let my eyes travel over her, my tongue feeling too big for my mouth as I admire her legs in those nylons. Her fragile, pale shoulders are good enough to kiss and my lips ache to do so. That is, until I see the other person standing in the hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Courtney, can we please not do this right now?” Kate’s saying softly, looking more than a little put out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do what? I just asked you a simple question. Why are you so dressed up?” The black-haired girl asks, the smirk on her face suggesting she just wants to find a reason to jab at Kate. She seems to notice me before Kate can answer, though, understanding dawning on her as her smirk turns into a devilish grin. “Ohhhh, I see. Are you two going on some kind of missionary date? Wait, wait, let me guess-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Courtney!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I almost jump when I hear the voice of Victoria Chase breaking through the air from down the hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get your head out of your ass and get my damn Diet Coke already!” The blond calls, standing just outside her door with her hands on her hips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But, Vic, can’t you see that-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not blind, Courtney, I just don’t care,” she scoffs, her gaze flicking to Kate before she focuses her fury on Courtney again. “Now hurry the hell up before I drop you for someone who has a brain in their skull.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Courtney grumbles, pushing past me to get in the elevator. I step aside and look to Kate, giving her a shy smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, sorry I’m late,” I say softly as I step closer to her. The smaller girl smiles and shrugs, her eyes meeting mine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d say that you’re timing is pretty impeccable,” she says as she reaches out and adjusts one of my buttons. “You look nice.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, for once,” I hear Victoria say as she walks over. I stiffen, my jaw setting as I try and fail not to project my scent through the entire hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re going to talk shit, we’re going to have a problem,” I growl, but the omega just rolls her eyes, not fazed by me in the slightest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever. Listen,” she says firmly, staring right into my soul as she points an accusatory finger at me. “Don’t fuck this up. And Kate… Don’t listen to the people that are going to be shitheads to you over this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kate smiles a little more, a strange sort of calm settling over her as Victoria speaks. She nods and steps a bit closer to me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Victoria,” she says softly as I barely resist the urge to wrap my arm around her. She’s so close and I’ve never hesitated in giving her friendly touches before. But this feels different somehow. Like it’ll mean more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it. Now get out of here before your neon headed date stinks up the whole building,” she says before waving us off. I’m not sure whether to growl at the shorter girl or ignore her, but Kate makes the decision for me, taking me hand and leading me towards the elevator. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, I’m starving,” she says to me with a smile that I feel soaking into my very bones. We ride the elevator down to the first floor and walk out into the quad. The sun is setting now, damn Winter months. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But even though it’s freezing, seeing the sunshine on Kate as it falls behind the trees is an image I know I’ll bever forget. That, and the way her hand in mine is making me feel warm all over. How could anyone this perfect actually exist?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so screwed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading and have an awesome day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They go on a date!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some cute fluff to make up for the sadness that is Saving Max lol. Enjoy! Thank you to my girlfriend for editing this for me and thank you to all you lovely folks for your support.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="resolved">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>
  <span>Kate’s POV</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I try to relax as we drive to the diner, I really do, this… This all feels like I’m standing at the edge of a canyon, judging how far I’ll have to jump to the other side. But instead of staring down into the abyss alone, Chloe is beside me, looking about as tense as I feel. I know that she’s not all hard like she pretends to be. She’s soft inside and her smile shows me that every time I see it. She lets me see her gentle side, even though she barely knows me. It almost makes me more anxious knowing that she trusts me more than I thought she would. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I just hope I can live up to her expectations of me. What if I’m not brave enough for her? I’m not exactly the spontaneous type, not really. I hesitate often and end up overthinking even more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe is brave. She’s daring and spontaneous and mischievous and she’s done things that I can never imagine doing. Heck, she’s said things that I can’t imagine saying and I’m normally ok speaking my mind clearly around the people I trust most. I can’t tell which of us is right. Not that either of us have to be, I suppose. But what kind of person will she expect me to be if this continues? Will she want me to change? Will I want her to do the same? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Most likely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There are things I’ve been taught are right and wrong, things I genuinely believe are black and white, or at least bare minimal greys between the two. Like smoking. I’ve never smoked and I don’t plan to. Not because I think it’s flat out wrong or makes someone bad, but because I’m afraid of what it could do to my body if I start. Not that Chloe would ever want me to smoke with her. Whether it's cigarettes or weed, Chloe’s never done more than offer. Sometimes, when she sees me watching her, she’ll put out her cigarette, like she can feel my thoughts. Not thoughts of judgment, of course. But thoughts of fear. Because I’m not brave like her and some of the things she does scare me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look really nice, by the way,” Chloe says, clearing her throat. I realize that I’ve been staring at her. My cheeks go warm and I clutch my purse a little too tightly, my heart doing little flips at her words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” I say softly, smiling a bit as I look her over. My stomach fills with butterflies as I do so. How is it fair for anyone to look so good in a button-up? “You look nice too. I like you shirt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she says with a soft, almost somber smile as she runs her hand down the middle of her midsection. “It was my dad’s. I’m actually surprised it fits. I thought I’d be too scrawny for it.” I laugh softly, trying to ignore the ache in my heart when Chloe mentions her dad. I never met him, but the first thing I heard about Chloe was that her dad had died in a horrible accident and that she’d been living with her mom since then. I didn’t find out that Mr. Madsen was her step-dad until we talked a few times. She doesn’t seem to be his biggest fan. Not that I blame her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks perfect on you,” I tell her gently, my hand itching to land on her shoulder or play with the stray baby-hairs on the back of her neck. But I resist, shifting a bit in the passenger seat of her old truck. “I’m sorry I got so dressed up. I’ve… Well, I’ve never been on a date before so I wasn’t sure how to dress for it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe puffs out her chest a little when I say the word “date” and I smile, seeing the happiness and even a bit of smugness written plainly on her face as we pull into the Two Whales parking lot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look amazing, so don’t question your wardrobe choices,” she says as she turns off the truck and pulls the keys out of the ignition, stuffing them into her pocket. “Plus,” she says as she turns to face me. “I wanted to dress to impress. Normally, I would’ve specified that it was a more casual sort of occasion, but uh…” She trails off, blushing a bit as she rubs the back of her neck nervously. “Well, you kinda sped off so fast that I couldn’t really explain my intentions, you feel?” I swallow thickly and look away, my ears burning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really am sorry about that, Chloe,” I say softly, reaching out and taking her hand in mine. It’s warm and soft in mine and I couldn’t stop thinking about holding it again since I had to let go for us to drive. “I have a lot of thoughts about all this stuff and it’s… difficult to sort through. There are so many feelings inside me and my whole family is kind of anti-same-sex-couples so it all just kind of mixes into a crap smoothie, you know?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To my relief, Chloe chuckles, smiling down at me as she squeezes my hand in hers. They’re a perfect fit as she intertwines our fingers and I nearly lose my breath at the sight of it. Not to mention the warmth that’s started gathering deep in my gut. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok. I understand how it feels to deal with the confusion that comes with a feeling you’re not sure you should have,” she explains gently, stroking the back of my hand with her thumb. Her fingers are slightly longer than mine, her palms a bit larger, but they feel so natural pressed to mine. “This doesn’t have to be something. If it’s too much for you, I get it. But… It’s been a while since I’ve felt this way and I couldn’t let the opportunity pass me by. I couldn’t let you get away.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes steal my breath as she speaks, my heart thudding against my ribs. Her lips are so close suddenly. Something deep inside me stirs, something I’ve never truly felt before because it terrifies me. I want so badly to kiss her, to pull her close to me and feel her warmth against my entire being. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But my gut twists and my tongue tastes sour in my mouth at the image, making it even harder to breathe. There are things inside me, things that are dark and hard to pinpoint. Things I know are there that I can’t remember. Or don’t want to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chloe, I…” My throat goes tight and my chest starts to ache. I have to close my eyes to keep myself from seeing what I remember. From seeing that night. From remembering Nathan’s voice as he promised to take me somewhere safe. Chloe doesn’t push me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She waits, staring at me like she’s not sure how else to help. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not ok,” I say softly, the words making my eyes sting with tears. For some reason, I feel ok saying it to her. She understands, I know she does. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” she whispers gently and I can tell that she wants to wrap me in a hug. I can see the desire to touch me in her eyes as she speaks. “I don’t expect anything from you, Kate. You don’t have to spill your guts, you don’t have to kiss me or hold my hand or even call me your girlfriend if we start spending more time together. Hell, if you want, this is just a friend date. A little dinner run between friends.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But don’t you-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>am not the person you need to be worrying about,” she interrupts and it makes my heart ache because I know Chloe needs someone to worry about her. Why shouldn’t that someone be me? “Kate, this isn’t set in stone. I like you. I like you a lot. But if me having feelings for you stresses you out, I understand. You’ve been through hell and I’m not about to drag you back into that. If this,” she motions between our bodies and I want so badly for </span>
  <em>
    <span>us </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be real. “Is something you want, then that’s awesome. But if it’s not, then we can be friends. No hard feelings.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I know there’s more to it than that. I can feel it in my bones and I can see the pain in her eyes. I remember how torn up she was when Rachel Amber left because Max was a wreck too. I’m assuming that Rachel is the other girl that Chloe fell in love with, the one Max mentioned. So when Chloe says “no hard feelings,” I know it’s not that simple. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I like you too, Chloe,” I say softly, the words nearly getting stopped up in my throat. I clear it and push forward, staring into the alpha’s eyes. “I like you a lot. As a person, as a friend, as… More. I just can’t… I can’t be a normal omega. I can’t even be a normal </span>
  <em>
    <span>person</span>
  </em>
  <span> most of the time. I want this to keep going, I want to see where it goes, but I don’t want you sitting around waiting for me to do things that I may never be able to do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silence hangs heavily between us for a moment and I see a mixture of emotions pass over Chloe’s face before she dares to speak again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t expect you to put out, if that’s what you mean,” she says gently, but I can see the soft amusement in her eyes. It lightens the moment a bit for me. “I know that you have things in your past, things that hurt you more than most people understand, but I also know that you’re not the type. If I really felt like just getting laid, I’d have gone for someone else. But I don’t want to be with someone else right now. I want to be with you, Kate. I don’t care if it takes thirty years for us to have our first kiss, I’m willing to do the time if it means that I can make you feel safe.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I know that she’s exaggerating for my benefit, but the words make my heart glow nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t have to wait thirty years,” I tell her, glad to see her smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I would if it meant you felt like you could trust me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I search the alpha’s gaze as she speaks and I can’t find anything there that isn’t worth trusting. I don’t lean in and kiss her like I want to, but I squeeze her hand, feeling myself relax. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise not to make you wait that long,” I say gently and she grins, blushing in a way that has me wondering why I’m not just kissing her right now. But something is holding me back, like I’m chained to a wall. “You ready for waffles?” I ask softly, wishing my heart would calm its pace down to something much more reasonable. The excited smile Chloe gives me doesn’t help, but it does make me feel better for sure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hella! Come on, let’s get our nosh on,” she says with a grin, hopping out of the truck and opening my door for me. She doesn’t take my hand as we walk into the diner and I know I should be grateful, but I wish she’d let me feel that warmth again. We find a table near the jukebox and order a bottomless plate of waffles, something I know I won’t be able to commit to. But I can tell that the taller girl sitting across from me is more than ready for a big dinner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We talk and laugh and just be for a long time. Longer than I thought we would. It feels a lot like when I hang out with her and Max, but Max isn’t here now. Normally, she would be adding to the banter, making Chloe laugh and smile like the world is right for a change. But now that it’s just me and Chloe, I’m the one making her laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile is like the sun and I wish I could bask in it for the rest of time. It makes me feel warm all over to see the blue-haired girl so carefree. Sometimes it’s an act, but it doesn’t feel that way right now. With just the two of us, I feel like the world really might be alright for the first time in a long time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe makes a joke about how I’m an even worse waffle sharer than Max and I laugh because she’s so right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just can’t have too many sweets,” I explain as I cut into the last bit of my first and only waffle. “It makes me feel sleepy and gives me a bad stomach ache.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can order you an egg or something if you want,” she offers in typical gentle-alpha fashion, her concern obvious even as she swallows down the last of her fourth waffle. How she eats so much in one sitting, I’ll never know. “I don’t want you going hungry. You need to be staying nice and healthy. Wouldn’t want you getting bad grades because I pumped you full of sugar.” I giggle and shake my head, taking a sip of my water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ok, I promise,” I say, smiling when she opens her mouth to argue. “Chloe, really, it’s ok. I’ve never had a big appetite. I went half the day on an egg and some toast.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The look Chloe gives me is all too familiar. I get it from my doctor a lot. And my therapist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ordering you more food. You don’t have to eat it, you can even toss it if you want, but I’m ordering you something that’s not pure junk,” she insists. Normally the statement would make me feel stiff and self-conscious, but I can see the way Chloe has gone from jokester mode to caregiver mode and it’s adorable. I wonder how she’d act around the kids at the hospital. I should invite her to volunteer with me sometime. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I let her buy me an entire sunny-side-up meal and take a few bites, finding that I actually was craving bacon. I finish the four pieces of it and one of the eggs, feeling full from that plus the waffle I’d already finished. Choe eats the last waffle off the shared plate as well as my other egg, surpassing what I thought was possible for a human being to consume. And she still asks absentmindedly if she should get a milkshake for the road. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She does and we walk out to her truck, both full and drowsy. The drive back to Blackwell is comfortably silent, something I’m not used to having with many of my friends. Chloe just looks so at ease right now, and I find myself not wanting to say goodbye to her. But I know that it’d be best not to confuse the poor alpha with wishy-washy thoughts and desires. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She walks me back to my dorm and looks down at me like she wants to kiss me and God do I want to kiss her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here,” I say gently and she leans down. I cup her left cheek in my hand, kissing her right one. It’s the least I can do. And the most. “Thank you for taking me out. I had a really good time.” She smiles dreamily at me and I almost lose my cool a little. I wish we could spend the night side-by-side. Fall asleep in the same bed, wake up next to each other. The closeness sounds so peaceful and right, but I don’t want to confuse her. Or mislead her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too. Next time we’ll go downtown and see a movie,” she says softly, a hopeful grin on her face. I can’t say no to that smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love that,” I tell her, taking her hand in mine again. “I… wish you could stay over but…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok,” she says gently, squeezing my hand reassuringly. “We can have a PG sleepover after a few more dates. Like I said, there’s no pressure.” I believe her when she says it, but the doubt still creeps in. What if she’s just saying that so I don’t feel bad? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s ok,” I say softly and she nods kissing my head in a way that almost has me melting to my knees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Lord, have mercy on me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s more than ok. Now go get some rest. I’ll text you tomorrow,” she tells me before opening my door for me and gently encouraging me to go inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Text me when you get home safe?” I ask softly, suddenly aware of how clingy that sounds. But when I see the blush on Chloe’s cheeks, I know she doesn’t mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will do. Goodnight, Kate.” She smiles at me and squeezes my hand one more time before leaving down the hall to the elevator. I close my bedroom door and sigh, feeling light on my feet as I change into my pajamas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I better hurry up and figure out what I want,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I think to myself as I get ready for bed, feeding Alice as she watches me from her cage. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to hurt her. But I also don’t want to make the wrong choice. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I lay down in bed and stare at the ceiling, letting myself fall into my nightly prayers. It’s soothing and it doesn’t take long for the uncertainty to fade bit by bit. God will tell me if this is wrong. I know He will. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My phone buzzes just as my eyes start to close and I pick it up, a sleepy smile covering my face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chloe Price: I’m home safe. All tucked in. See you tomorrow?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Me: Sure! We can hang out with Max and go bowling or something.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chloe Price: Sounds hella awesome! See you then, cute stuff. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Me: Can’t wait :)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I set my phone aside and let my eyes fall closed, my mind wandering as I fall into the best sleep I’ve had in months. Images of Chloe fill my mind and I’m not even a little bit worried about them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I feel safe with her. </span>
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading and have an amazing day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kate is there for Chloe when she needs her, but the past always comes back somehow.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was rough to write, hence how short it is. Nonetheless, thank you to my girlfriend for editing this for me and thank you to all of you for being here with me during this crazy time. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="resolved">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>
  <span>Chloe’s POV</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next couple weeks are some of the best I can remember. Kate and I are practically inseparable. Every day feels like a new adventure and like I’m coming home all at once. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We haven’t even kissed yet and I feel like I could fly every time I’m close to her. Even though our interactions involve little physical closeness that isn’t innocent snuggling or chaste cheek kisses, I can’t find it in myself to care. I mean, I’d be lying if I said that I didn’t get home at half-mast every time she hugged me, but I’ve been good. I’ve been able to keep my patience and keep my mouth in check. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not that it’s been easy. Don’t get me wrong, some days are much harder than others. Literally and figuratively. Just yesterday she answered her door wearing sleep shorts because we had a night where the temp went above seventy degrees and I almost fell flat on my ass from all my blood traveling south so quickly, but she’s been trying too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I can see it in how she looks at me that this isn’t just about me, so the waiting hasn’t been that torturous. But I also know for a fact that Kate is getting antsy too. Sometimes her lips will get a bit closer to mine when she kisses my cheek, or she’ll hug me a bit longer, hands lingering on my back and tracing the lines of my shoulders when she says she doesn’t want me to leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kate is surprisingly affectionate sometimes. Not in a sexual way, but in a sweet, intoxicating way that has me wondering if I’d read her all wrong when we’d first met. She brings me my favorite flavor of Monster every time she comes over to help her with her math homework - which I’m fairly certain she’s faking needing help with -  and she always asks me how my day has been. And when I answer, she listens. She takes it in and helps me think and lets me bounce things off of her when I’m having a difficult time processing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, one night, when I miss my dad so much that it aches and everything in me feels like it might break, I tell her. And she’s there before I know what I’ve started. She knocks on the front door and my mom opens it. I hear them talking, how sweetly Kate greets her and asks to see me and how my mom doesn’t even question it. I should probably tell her more details about Kate and I, but I’m sure that she’s put the pieces together already. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soft knock on my bedroom door causes my grief-numbed body to rise and I don’t even try to hide the fact that I’ve been crying when I open the door. The shorter girl looks up at me in a way that only seems to open the floodgates more. That’s the first time I cry in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok, I’m here,” she tells me gently, wrapping her arms around my middle and holding me so close that I’m sure I’ll melt into her and forget where I end and she begins. We stand there for a long time, my face buried in her sweet smelling hair as I just let it all flow out of me. This is the first time I’ve been able to open myself up to anyone since Rachel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It feels like Heaven with Kate. She’s soft and gentle with sweet whispers of affirmation and comfort as we go back to my bed and she borrows some of my clothes, insisting that she’s going to stay the night. We lay in my bed, covered in old blankets and thin sheets, just holding each other for a while. It’s quiet, the kind of quiet that soothes my insides into a peace I’m not sure I’ve ever known before. Because that’s what being with Kate is. Peace. Inside and out, I feel whole again with her. Her smile, her laugh, her sweet scent, the way she holds me like she’s protecting me from everything in the world that’s ever hurt me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I tell her the story of how my dad died. I tell her how much it hurt. How much it still hurts. I tell her how angry I’ve been, how angry I still am that this world has betrayed me and ripped away everything I’ve ever loved. I tell her about Rachel and she cries with me, promising that it wasn’t my fault. Because who would leave me if they had a choice? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m never going to leave you, Chloe,” she promises in the dark, kissing me for the first time and it rocks me to my bones. The heat of her mouth is something I never thought would be this good, this soft and calming. It’s soothing even as it sets fire to my insides. But I don’t push it. Because Kate believes that I’ll keep her safe, even if it’s from myself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” I tell her as we kiss and her breath catches in her throat. I kiss her again, hoping that she feels it too. She smiles and laughs softly when I pull away and the sound lights up my heart in ways that I’ll never know how to explain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much, Chloe. You have no idea,” she tells me sweetly and I smile too, because I can feel it deep inside my heart. It’s a truth that I’ll never let die. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kate lets me tell her everything that night. We talk about anything that makes us laugh and things that make us cry because we can. Because I can make myself vulnerable to her and she won’t turn away. She won’t leave me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bzzt. Bzzt.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I groan, reaching around for my phone, but I can’t find it. The warmth of Kate’s body against my front is too perfect to pull too far away from. But then she shifts and I feel her tense, her fear scent filling my nose. I pause, groaning in sleepy confusion as I crack open my eyes and reach to cover her waist with my arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C-Chloe,” she whimpers softly and I tense up at the sound. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, baby?” I ask softly, concern filling me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You… I… I have to go,” she says shakily, getting out of bed so fast that it hurts a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kate, what’s wrong?” I ask her, looking up at her as she wraps her arms around herself, looking pale as a ghost. She looks at me like I might hurt her and it makes my heart ache. I sit up and start to stand when what’s freaking her out becomes is suddenly very obvious to me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My shaft is pressing insistently against the front of my boxers, aching slightly from what I can only imagine is my body’s response to being close to the most beautiful omega I’ve ever known. But she doesn’t seem to take it that way. I grab the blanket and cover my lap, shame filling me at my body’s response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I… I didn’t mean to… It’s not a big deal,” I say as calmly as I can. I’ve never been ashamed of my body. I’m more than ok with being an alpha, it doesn’t scare me. But it seems to terrify my girlfriend because she’s shaking. “Kate, it’s ok. We don’t have to do anything, I promise. This is just an instinct thing, I swear.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the fear doesn’t go away. It stays written on her face as she hurries to grab her clothes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” is all she says before she hurries out of my room. I jump to my feet and run to catch up with her, jumping down almost five steps. She’s out the front door and hurrying down the street before I even have time to slip on shoes, so I just run after her. It’s stupid, I know it is, but I need to make this right. Whatever I did, I need to fix it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kate, sweetheart, please,” I practically beg as I finally start to catch up. “Kate, talk to me. Please don’t run away from me. I’m not going to hurt you.” I’m about to grab her arm when she whirls around and stares at me with more intensity than I’ve ever seen from her and it makes my heart stop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chloe, don’t. Please. I’m sorry, I just… I don’t want to talk about it right now,” she says as she looks away from me, tears starting to gather in her eyes and fall down her cheeks. “Please, just let me deal with this.” I pause, my heart breaking. Anger floods my veins like fire for a moment before I remember what Max told me. A crucial detail that had somehow escaped me with everything going on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kate has things in her past that I don’t know all the details of. That night at a Vortex Club party, whatever had happened, Max mentioned that it was bad. But I didn’t imagine that it was this bad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok,” I say softly, swallowing down every ounce of indignation I feel boiling deep in my gut. “Can I at least drive you back to the school? I’ll leave you alone as long as you want. Just… Please don’t run off like that again. You really scared me.” She nods, sniffling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she sobs softly and I feel my entire body shake with the sound. Watching Kate cry like this is the most heart-wrenching thing I’ve ever seen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here,” I say gently, kissing her head and gently taking her hand. “I’ve got you. I’m right here.” She sobs and presses herself close to me, crying so hard that her entire body shakes. I hold her tightly against me, not really caring that the guy walking his dog across the street is looking at us. I just want to take this pain away. Whatever it is, I want it gone. I want all the fear to vanish and leave Kate to do whatever she wants. To be the light that she is to everyone around her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The walk home is quiet. I let her change and then we get in my truck and I drive her back to the school. The drive is quiet too. She doesn’t even hold my hand. She stares at her lap, eyes glazed over, like she’s not really here with me. She’s somewhere far in the past. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We get to Blackwell and I put the truck in park, preparing to walk her to her dorm, but she stops me, telling me that she’ll be fine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll call you, ok?” She says softly, looking into my eyes for a moment before getting out of my truck and closing the door with a heavy thunk. I watch her walk away and my heart breaks with every step she takes. She said that she’d never leave. This doesn’t count. Right?</span>
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Follow me on Tumblr to see fun fanart and my posts for my stories @blake-is-strange97</p>
<p>Thank you for reading and have an awesome day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kate gets some advice and then has a talk with Chloe.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Mentions of rape in this chapter.<br/>Sorry it took me so long to get through this chapter, I really love this story and I wanted this chapter to be perfect. Thank you to my girlfriend for editing this for me. I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="resolved">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>
  <span>Kate’s POV</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you just left?” Stella asks me, her brows furrowed as we sit across from each other. She was sweet enough to go with me on a little tea date. I’ve never needed the distraction more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” I say softly, sipping my tea. It’s soothing as it coats my throat, but the ache in my chest remains. “I… I don’t know what came over me, Stella. I just… I couldn’t think. I could hardly breathe. I felt so… So helpless. It’s like I’m going through it all over again.” My throat goes tight and I shake my head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I won’t cry. Not anymore. I can’t let this get to me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kate, you need to call her. It’s been three days. She’s probably worried sick about you,” she tells me gently, but the words are firm regardless. I know she’s right but I don’t know what to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How am I supposed to explain this to her? What if she doesn’t understand?” I ask the brown haired girl, not sure how if I can even tell Chloe what happened now that I’ve basically run out on her. That night had been so nice and it felt so right sleeping beside her, but when I’d woken up and felt her pressed against me I… I couldn’t even breathe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to tell her the truth if you can. Be honest with her and if she doesn’t understand why you have boundaries, then that’s her loss,” my friend says sternly, pulling me from my thoughts. I nod and try to relax, sighing deeply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know… You’re right, I just… I love her, Stella. I don’t know what to do. It feels so right but also inescapable, like I’m making some big crazy life choice,” I say softly, brushing my bangs out of my face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You kind of are. You’re not the type to just date around, Kate. If you find a person, that’s your person. You’ve always been like that. Hell, you don’t even comment on the alphas on TV, let alone have flings. Plus, Chloe’s a woman and I can’t imagine that’s gone over well in your head,” she says as she downs her mug of coffee. Her words strike a cord inside me that I don’t like to hear ringing so clearly. But, again, Stella is right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being with Chloe goes against everything I’ve ever been taught. Not only is she a woman, but she also isn’t a Christian. We haven’t even had that type of discussion. She’s probably been avoiding it. Talking about the Bible and God and all that isn’t exactly a turn on for most people. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I don’t know what I’m going to do,” I say softly, covering my face with my hands and trying to anchor myself somehow. The ache inside me is too much to bear. How am I supposed to tell Chloe the truth and then tell her about my doubts? She’ll think I was lying to her when I told her that I’d never leave. I wasn’t lying. I love her, I want to be with her so badly that my bones cry out for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But what if she doesn’t want to be with me when I tell her? I’m broken, used and beaten and torn in pieces so small that no one but God Himself can put me back together. Sometimes I wonder if He even will. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kate.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I look up, letting my hands fall to my lap as I look at Stella. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go talk to her. You need to. Unless you’re planning to break things off with her, there’s no way that you can’t,” Stella says gently, smiling at me a little. It eases the fear a bit. Stella is strong and smart and our families are similar, even if her father is a major turd nugget. I’d use worse words, but Stella doesn’t like when people do that. He’s still her father, even if she does come back from breaks with bruises. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok. I’ll talk to her. But only if you promise to tell me how things with Warren are going,” I say with as much enthusiasm as I can muster. She rolls her eyes and laughs bitterly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re not. He’s sleeping with someone else or something,” she says with an unhappy sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Who?” I dare to ask and Stella’s smile goes from sad to secretive and she leans over the table a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell anyone, but I think it’s Nathan. Nathan always stares at him like he’s going to rip his clothes off in the middle of class,” Stella whispers and I feel my cheeks go pink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t be serious. Warren isn’t-“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gay? Yeah, well, it sure does seem like he might be. At least a little,” Stella says with a laugh and it makes me giggle. At least she’s in good spirits about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s ok. Warren’s sweet, but you could get someone better looking,” I say with a smile and Stella laughs so hard that a few people look at us. I shake my head and laugh with her, my spirits feeling much lighter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe I can do this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I go back to Blackwell later that day and I can’t stop thinking about Chloe. The sun is warm but the air is cold and all I can think about is holding her hand, kissing her warm cheek, maybe snuggling up with her in bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I need to talk to her. I can feel it in my bones that I need to tell her what’s going on. If I really care about her and want some sort of future, I don’t really have a choice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Help her to understand, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I pray as I adjust my bag on my shoulder, walking into the elevator and then pressing the button to bring me to the right floor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want this to work. I know that it might not be right and… I know that my family will lose it, but… Please. If I’m not supposed to be with her, tell me. Let her give up on me. Let her not understand. But, if this is supposed to happen, tell me. Give me a sign.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The elevator dings and the doors open. The hallway is empty besides a tall, familiar figure walking out of Max’s room at the end of the hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My heart stops. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chloe?” I call, watching the tall alpha freeze, her shoulders tight as she turns to me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hey,” she says as we slowly start to move closer to each other. “Sorry, I was just talking to Max. I can go-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, stay,” I whisper softly, taking her hand in mine. She seems to relax a bit, but I can see the hurt look in her eyes. “I wanted to talk to you. I was actually going back to my room to call you and ask if we could talk. Do you have time right now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pauses, seeming to harden her gaze a bit as I speak. Not the response I was looking for, but then she nods and I gently lead her to my room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I close the door behind us and Chloe looks around my room, her hands shoved into her pockets as the slight awkwardness seems to be having its effect on her. My heart breaks a little. God, if I had just told her the truth from the start, she wouldn’t be avoiding my eyes like that. She wouldn’t be emitting strange, stress filled pheromones or hunching her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chloe-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Kate, I…” She pauses, taking a breath. “I’m sorry. I know that it was too much and I’m sorry. But, I swear to you that I didn’t… I didn’t do it on purpose.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I can’t help giggling, covering my mouth with my hand as my tall, beautiful girlfriend gives me a very confused look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” I say as I gather myself. “Chloe, I know that you didn’t do it on purpose. I know how the alpha body works. We all went to health class.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe blushes and scuffs her boot against the carpet, looking awfully Max-like. It’s endearing to see her so vulnerable, but I also want to ease her pain. I let myself pump out a soft, soothing scent as I take a slow, hesitant step into her space. She seems to relax considerably and doesn’t pull away when I place my hand on her arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I take a deep breath, swallowing hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God, give me strength</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I pray silently as I steel myself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s something I need to tell you,” I say softly, my heart racing so hard that it hurts. The small twinge of confidence I felt before suddenly vanishes into thin air. “It’s… It’s a lot and I understand if it makes you feel like we can’t… be together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe’s brows furrow as she watches me and she gently moves into my space, her now soothing scent filling my lungs and helping to loosen my throat as I try my best to say the things I never ever want to say out loud. The things that make me broken and untouchable, unloveable. Who could ever love someone like me?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then Chloe is stroking my cheek and staring into my eyes like I’m the only person in the world that matters. I melt, inside and out, staring into those bright blue eyes and I see something that scares me and soothes me all at once. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe loves me. We’ve only said it once, it’s only been a few weeks, but she loves me. I can see it in the way she’s looking at me like I might fall apart and slip through her fingers if she’s not careful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can tell me anything. You let me spill my guts to you the other night. It’s only fair,” she says with a small, gentle smile. “No matter what it is, I’ll do my best to be as understanding for you as you are for me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears gather in my eyes and I look away, my chest tightening as I try my best not to burst into tears. I don’t deserve someone as good and kind as Chloe, I truly don’t. Under all that daring, hard, punk attitude, Chloe Price is soft. She’s a marshmallow of love that takes people in and never lets them go, no matter how much they hurt her. She can be prickly and rough, but once you get past all that, she’s one of the best friends in the world. And I couldn’t have ever imagined a better person to fall for so hard, even if it raises a million problems. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… Last year, in October, I… I was…” I trail off, not sure if I can even say the words out loud. “S-someone… hurt me. And I don’t know who it was and I don’t remember it hardly at all, but… I know it happened.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe’s eyes widen with understanding and the soothing pheromones she’s been letting soak my dorm have suddenly turned sharper, more protective. I feel the tears starting to fall from my eyes and everything in me hurts. My entire body feels tight and cold and I can’t help how my mind wanders to the things I do remember. The things that haunt me no matter what I do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” I sob shakily and Chloe pulls me into her arms, giving me more safety than I’ve felt in a long time. I let myself cry into the taller girl’s denim jacket as she holds me as close to her as humanly possible, her face buried in my hair. I feel the floodgates open up as I’m holding her, my fingers digging into her jacket so that she won’t fall away. I can’t help being scared that she’ll disappear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize,” she says gently, kissing my head as she rubs up and down my back, coaxing out everything that I’ve been holding in for so long. All the things I’ve been afraid to think about, talk about, or even admit to myself, Chloe brings them out and makes them bearable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It all flows from my body and leaves me feeling limp and exhausted after a little while. Chloe helps me sit down on my bed and sits beside me, pulling me against her side as she covers the side of my face in gentle kisses that bring some life back into me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s gonna be ok. I’m here for you,” she whispers softly and I bury my face in her neck, letting out a soft, gentle purr. Chloe relaxes with me and when she starts to purr, it’s a rough, unpracticed sound and it makes me smile a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” I say softly, breathing in her scent. She shakes her head and rubs up and down my back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell me everything right off the bat, you know,” she says teasingly, giving me a gentle squeeze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but… that’s not something you can’t just leave out,” I reply gently and she kisses my head sweetly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t do that,” she scolds me gently and I kiss her neck, feeling how she tenses up a little. “We can do whatever you want whenever you want. No pressure, no rush. I swear.” I nod and relax. I’m safe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of that day, I don’t let her leave. I can’t. I can’t be without her after today, at least not right now. We lay in bed together and watch Netflix and just be and it feels like Heaven on Earth. Her warmth is a welcome balm to my soul and her scent is so soothing that I actually start to fall asleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I let my eyes flutter shut, Chloe’s front pressed to my back because laying on my bed isn’t easy for two full-grown humans. Not that I mind. My whole body feels like a puddle of happy emotions and sleepy pheromones. I think Chloe can feel me falling asleep because she kisses my cheek and brushes hair out of my face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to stay?” She whispers gently and I nod, humming happily as I cover the arm that’s around my middle, stroking the soft skin soothingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t go,” I mumble sleepily. “You can wear the sweats in my closet.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think those’ll fit,” she says teasingly and I giggle, snuggling back against her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can just wear your boxers,” I say softly and there’s a pause. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?” She asks softly and I nod again, reaching behind me and stroking my fingers through soft blue hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. I’ll be ok,” I tell her and she smiles, I can feel it against my cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stands and climbs off the bed, undoing her pants and tossing them on my couch. I can’t help how my eyes are drawn to her, making me blush. She’s so lean and strong looking as she takes off her jacket too. She catches my eyes and grins in a way I know is more than a little confident. I love that she knows she looks good, because she does. Maybe it’s an alpha thing. The instinctual confidence that comes with being the strongest of the three sexual statuses in our world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what you see?” She asks me with that same adorable grin and I roll my eyes, trying not to think too hard about the fact that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> like what I see. I haven’t felt this way… well, ever, really. I mean, sure, I’ve been curious about intimacy and mating and all of the stuff that’s supposed to come with being in a romantic relationship, but this feeling is so intense and it makes my insides feel all hot and it makes me squirm. I want to say something confident and cute and flirty, but I can’t. I’m really not even sure how to express the heat that’s gathering in my lower belly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taller girl seems to read my mind, her grin turning to a soft smile as she walks over and climbs back onto my bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. Too much?” She asks me gently and I shake my head, trying to find my voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no, no,” I say as I smile at the beautiful alpha who’s looking at me with so much love that it only makes the burn worse. “You’re just really pretty.” Chloe smiles at that and I feel suddenly more at ease. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” She asks me bashfully, avoiding my gaze for a moment as a pretty pink blush covers her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very,” I say happily, pulling her as close to me as humanly possible. “I’m sorry that I’m so… inexperienced.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“None of that,” she says gently, kissing my forehead in a way that makes me feel all tingly in ways I’m not sure I know how to process. I’m not naive, I know that her alpha is making my own primal instincts act up. I know that the omega in me wants to touch and be touched, but it scares me more than it should. It scares me because, when I’m with Chloe, I feel safe. I feel like, maybe, just maybe, I could give in. I could let myself fall beneath this alpha and take everything she has to give and I wouldn’t even regret it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You ok?” She asks me and I blink, coming back to reality. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry. This is all just so new for me,” I tell her and she smiles, kissing my nose sweetly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no rush. I will never, ever push you to something you’re not ready for,” she reassures me, making me smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But… Don’t you want an omega that’s… experienced?” I ask and Chloe laughs softly, shaking her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not really. Experience isn’t important when it comes to being in love.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I smile even more and kiss her before I can think better of it. I don’t know why. It just comes over me like a flood. I kiss her and then I freeze because I’m suddenly very aware that I have no idea what I’m doing. Chloe is still but soft, gently cupping my cheek as she gives me a very soothing kiss. I hum, my eyes fluttering closed, something like a broken whimper passing my lips when she pulls away, smiling at me like I’m the sun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that ok?” She asks me and I smile, letting out a nervous laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Sorry,” I tell her and she strokes my cheek sweetly. I lean into the touch, kissing her thumb. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Kate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Chloe.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I fall asleep in her arms again and all I can do is dream of her. Her body pressed as close to me as humanly possible. And when I dream of her, she’s smiling and laughing and holding me and kissing me and touching me in ways I’ve never imagined being touched in my life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And, for the first time, it doesn’t seem so scary.</span>
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and have an awesome day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kate and Chloe set some boundaries. Chloe has a talk with the parents.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! I'm sorry this took so long. I went to visit my girlfriend, came home and immediately started working again so the grind has been real lol. Thank you for your support and patience and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="resolved">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>
  <span>Chloe’s POV</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Waking up to the warmth of Kate’s body for the second time is much more pleasant than the first. She’s relaxed and still fast asleep in my arms, her scent covering me in a blanket of bliss so heavy that I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to fully wake up. Not that I want to. Especially when she feels me stir and hums, nuzzling closer to me and tightening her grip on my shirt. I smile, kissing her head and letting myself fall into that slow, gentle rhythm that comes with waking up next to the person that means the world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I let myself play with her hair as my mind slowly comes back to the waking world. The long, honey-colored locks flow like water between my fingers. Everything about Kate feels so soft, it’s hard to imagine her being anything but this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, before yesterday, I guess. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I have to press down every single instinct I have to keep a growl from escaping me at the memory of what Kate told me, but it’s nearly impossible. I’ve never been the type to fight my more primal side, but this moment isn’t exactly a good time to be going full alpha. My girlfriend is safe here with me and that’s what’s important. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, I can’t help the ache in my heart knowing what I know now. What kind of asshole could do something like that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve done a lot of shitty things in my life. I’ve hurt people I love, I’ve shut people out. Hell, I’ve done just about every bad thing I can do to my body in the past year alone, but the motives of whoever laid their hands on Kate escape me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I have to shake my head and run the train of thought off course because I know that I’m not in a good place to even consider what I would do to whoever it was. Right now, I’m with Kate and that’s the important part, the part worth focusing on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She seems so at peace now, but I can still remember all those times when she didn’t have that sweet, adorable smile on her face. All those days when I’d get texts from Max telling me that she couldn’t hang out because Kate needed her. All those times I’d seen the small omega sitting alone with this far off look in her eyes, like she wanted to be anywhere that wasn’t the present. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That sort of thing is much less common now. Over the past month, mostly. Kate gas really opened up in ways that I didn’t really expect. She started laughing at my more raunchy jokes, smiling more, holding my hand much more tightly. Hell, she even smiled and waved at Victoria now whenever we saw her outside of school. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s almost like the real Kate was shrouded in darkness when I first met her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I can still remember that moment so vividly, like it happened yesterday. The same small, sad girl sitting in a hospital bed with her hair up, a sketchbook in her lap. The way she smiled when she saw Max and then the smaller, more hesitant smile she gave me when I introduced myself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’d felt so much more fragile then. I’d tried my best to be a gentle friend to her. Mostly because I couldn’t help myself. Even then, before I truly knew her, Kate had a special place in my heart. Maybe it was because of all the stories Max had told me about her. Maybe it was the way her smile became more and more familiar, something I strived to see. Strived to cause. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was the sound of her voice or the way she talked to me like I truly mattered, even when I was falling apart inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it’s because, even from that first moment, I knew that Kate felt as unlovable and alone as I do sometimes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There isn’t much we have in common, but the things that are there are too important to look past for me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Rachel left for LA, I was a fucked up person. For a long time. I mean, yeah, I was already pretty screwed in the head. Losing my dad messed me up in so many ways that I’m still figuring them out as his voice slowly fades from my memory. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Kate never saw me for all that stuff. She still doesn’t and I can feel it. She sees me for the person I am beyond my pain and all the stupid shit that’s messed me up. As far as I know, she’s never pitied me and I think that’s one of the main things that drew me to her to begin with. We’ve both been through different versions of hell and come out the other side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“G’morning,” Kate whispers and I smile, stroking her back gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning, beautiful,” I say gently, giving the small omega a soft squeeze. “How’d you sleep?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So good,” she tells me, sighing and pulling away to look up into my eyes. “How about you? You comfy?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Next to you all night?” I ask with a grin, leaning down to kiss her nose. “I’ve never slept better.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so glad,” she says with a giggle, reaching up to brush hair out of my face. “What do you want to do today?” I think a moment, staring into those sweet hazel eyes. I want to do anything I can that lets me spend more time with her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s Saturday so… Whatever you want, I’m ready for,” I say with a smile, kissing Kate’s soft hair. She cups my face and tilts my head down, her eyes locked on mine. I pause, my eyes flicking down to her lips and then back to her eyes, my heart starting to race. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready for me to kiss you again?” She whispers and I feel my face go hot, my stomach exploding with butterflies. I nod, my tongue feeling too big to speak correctly. All I want to do is kiss Kate again. I want to kiss her and hold her and touch her and everything inside me is begging for that feeling again. But I know she’s not ready for more than kissing and that needs to be ok. I need to keep my instincts under wraps because I can’t ruin this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then Kate is kissing me and all of the fear and doubt fades away. The heat of her mouth is intoxicating, slow and hesitant. I can’t help smiling into the feeling, peace washing over me in waves as I let myself relax. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kate loves me and I love her. And regardless of readiness, regardless of everything else in the world, this is right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So I let myself savor it. I soak in the feeling and hold it close to my heart, my arms wrapped tightly around my girlfriend as she holds me just as close. This kiss is much more familiar, much more calm and soft than the last two. But at the same time, it lights a fire in me that I know is dangerous. It rumbles in my chest like a low, deep growl that I have to push down deeper and deeper until it joins the churning feeling in my gut. The warmth spreads through me, spilling from my belly until it’s between my legs, causing a dangerous and - as I’d seen in the past - unwanted reaction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“K-Kate,” I manage to grind out, a small piece of that growl escaping. She doesn’t seem to mind if the sudden burst of omega scent is any indication. “I’m sorry. I... I’m really enjoying it, probably too much. I don’t know how much I can take before my... my less logical brain takes over. I’m sorry. I know it’s stupid, I just...” I look into her eyes, relaxing when I’m met with the most gentle gaze I’ve ever known. “I don’t want to hurt you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kate smiles sweetly at me and strokes my cheek, her own cheeks a pretty shade of pink that I can’t help wanting to kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she whispers softly, her voice tight. My chest aches and I wrap my arms around her to pull her closer to me, needing to soothe any negative emotions she might be feeling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to thank me,” I tell her gently. “I want to make sure you feel safe. I told you, I don’t care how long it takes for us to do anything. My main priority is making sure that you feel like you can trust me.” After yesterday, I feel like I understand Kate a bit better. I know that what she went through is horrible, and - at least for now - it influences a lot of how she acts around me. I want to show her that she can be herself with me, that I will never hurt her if I can help it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but...” she trails off for a moment, taking a slow, deep breath. “I want to experience things with you. And I want to make you feel loved. Even if I can’t... have sex right away, I still want you to feel like our relationship is more than just talking and cheek kisses.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I can’t help how I laugh a bit at that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love talking and cheek kisses. Being in a relationship isn’t all about sex.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” the omega whines playfully, snuggling closer to me. “But it’s part of it. Or so I’ve heard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I pause to think about that for a moment, examining my girlfriend’s face. She looks relaxed, eyes trained on my shirt as she traces my collar like it’s the most interesting thing in the world. When I’d talked to Max yesterday, the other alpha had suggested coming up with clear boundaries so that Kate could feel comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The last thing you want is for her to constantly be tense around you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she’d said with almost Sage-like wisdom. How Max isn’t already banging Sticky Vicky, I’ll never know. Because she’s right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When I went to talk to Max, she suggested that we come up with boundaries,” I say softly, rubbing up and down Kate’s back. I get a small, almost invisible shiver in response and I almost stop. I don’t want to confuse her. “Would you be ok with that? I don’t want you to be worried I’m going to jump you any second now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kate giggles and blushes more and my heart leaps to witness it. I’ve never known anything more beautiful than Kate’s smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not the type,” she tells me and I grin, shrugging. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama didn’t raise a knothead,” I reply and she laughs, shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re adorable, you know that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I prefer tall, dark and handsome, but I’ll settle for adorable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another laugh and I swear to God I’ll never stop trying to hear that sound. How did I never see this side of Kate as much before? If there is a God, he knew what he was doing when he made Kate. He knew exactly how she’d make me feel. How light and airy my heart gets when I’m near her, how that deep, cave-like emptiness in my chest is suddenly a bit less scary, less prominent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, so what do you want the boundaries to be?” She asks me and I almost roll my eyes, laughing in exasperation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m the alpha, I don’t choose what is and isn’t ok,” I say and I get a furrowed brow in response. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s ridiculous, Chloe,” the smaller girl scolds me. “Just because you’re an alpha doesn’t mean you can’t have boundaries.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve done pretty much everything in the book, I don’t need boundaries,” I tell her, but the words pull on a cord somewhere deep inside me. Rachel floats through my mind, as do a few, less important partners, but I erase them quickly, not wanting to steal any focus. “Plus, you’re the one with religious rules. So, what does the great book say about sexy time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kate rolls her eyes, dropping the previous comment for now, which is a relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the Bible says no sex before marriage, so...” she trails off, her cheeks going red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No sex until you’ve tied me down, then?” I ask teasingly, pretending that my heart - and my alpha instincts - haven’t dropped into my stomach at the thought. I can live without sex. I think. I haven’t gotten laid since Max moved back. Since we’re always hanging out, it’s hard to find the time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s ok with you,” she says softly, looking much less confident. I brush a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling at her even though the thought of waiting is... uncomfortable, to say the least. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever makes you comfortable is fine with me,” I tell her firmly and she nods, seeming to relax a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It might help me to know... what... what you’ve...” she trails off, her ears going as red as her face and I shift a little, clearing my throat. Normally, I wouldn’t mind bragging. But with Kate, it doesn’t feel like bragging. Especially after yesterday. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said, I’ve done a lot. Making out, second base, oral, the real deal, anal. I’ve done just about everything,” I say stiffly, knowing that I’m making Kate more and more uncomfortable by probably confirming some of her fears. “But that’s ok. I’m not expecting anything.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a pause that’s long enough to make me lose even more confidence in past Chloe’s actions. I don’t regret any of the things I’ve done, not really. What’s the point in regretting something that’s long past? But the fear in Kate’s scent is making my heart a bit sore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s... more than I’ve ever even considered doing,” she admits with a nervous laugh and I chuckle a little, shrugging. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rachel introduced me to a lot. After she left, I just sort of found people and did stuff to do it.” I pause, not sure whether to add that meeting up with people to have sex was one of the only ways to ease the ache of Rachel leaving. I have to swallow a lump in my throat before I can say anything else. Kate seems to sense it or see it on my face because she rubs soothingly over my arm, stirring a strange mixture of emotions deep in my gut. “It was something I thought I couldn’t live without.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you still think that?” Kate asks softly and I see the fear in her eyes. It makes my heart ache. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” I say honestly. “Not when I’m with you. I… Rachel going to LA really messed me up. But I’m slowly getting better. With Max around, it’s been easier. With you it’s been…” I look into her eyes, my heart skipping a beat. I know she loves me and I know I love her, but this feels almost deeper than that. Or, deeper than the words at least. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I thought I knew what love was when I met Rachel. I thought I knew what it was that one time Max and I got high and talked about girls under the full moon while sitting beside the lighthouse. I thought I knew what love was whenever I saw my parents together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But now, as I look into the eyes of the woman I’ve fallen for so hard and so fast that it feels like I’m drowning, and I wonder if I ever really knew what the word love even meant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re worth waiting for,” I tell her and she smiles softly, tears gathering in her eyes. I see something else there, like there’s a thought in her head that has her questioning that statement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But what if I’m not worth the wait, Chloe? What if I can’t… Can’t go all the way? What if I can’t be the omega you need?” She asks and the fear in her eyes has started to fill her scent. I hold her against me like she might crumble and slip between my fingers, making sure that she’s looking right at me as I speak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re perfect, Kate,” I say gently and she starts to shake her head so I grab her chin gently, stopping the motion. “I mean it. You’re smart, kind, gentle, beautiful, strong and stubborn and dedicated. Those are things that make you worth waiting for. Not to mention the fact that you actually like me a little. You listen. You care. That’s important to me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t just like you, you know,” she whispers a bit breathlessly and I can’t help grinning, pressing my forehead to hers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. So when those lies start entering your head, just remind yourself that you have someone here and she’s willing to wait a lifetime if it means making you feel safe. And no, I’m not just saying that to be sappy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kate laughs and I laugh with her, humming in surprise when she kisses me. The heat of it sends shocks through me, straight down my spine like I’m a lightning rod in a storm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Chloe,” she says against my lips and kisses me again and I swear that I’ll die in her arms if she keeps kissing me that sweetly, like she knows I need it just as much as she does.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” I say breathlessly, my heart starting to race. I can feel my shaft twitch and start to stiffen, making me cover myself. “Sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok,” she whispers softly cupping my face and kissing me so tenderly that I nearly shake to pieces at the feeling of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God, save me,” I groan helplessly and the omega giggles, making me blush. “Hey, you can’t laugh at me, that’s not fair.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re so cute. It’s ok to get… excited,” she tells me and I sigh, covering my lap with her blanket as I sit up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m supposed to be strong and make sure you feel comfortable. I can’t do that if I’m all hard up and alpha-ish,” I grumble, feeling my girlfriend sit up and place her hand on my back, rubbing soothing circles between my shoulder blades. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I don’t want to make it difficult. Is it… uncomfortable?” She asks shyly and I barely hold in a laugh. I can’t tell if she’s joking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Depends. If I go… take care of it, then I should be fine. I mean, I’ll live, it’s just not fun to be all ready to go without the go,” I explain and she nods. I can see the curiosity in her eyes. It’s mixed with a bit of nervousness too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I have some work to get done on my music project. You can go home, take a shower, get yourself… taken care of, and then come back to hang out,” she suggests and I grumble, turning to bury my face in her neck. I inhale and leave a small, gentle kiss on her skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I don’t wanna go home. I’ll miss you,” I whine like a small pup. Kate just laughs and strokes her fingers through my hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll see me again before you even have time to blink,” she soothes and I smile, kissing her jaw affectionately. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. But you owe me a hug when I get back,” I say before springing out of bed. Kate averts her eyes and I make sure my shaft is positioned in a way that is a bit less obvious as I pull on my jeans. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, whatever shall I do? My girlfriend wants a hug? Geez, so needy,” she teases and I laugh, rolling my eyes as she looks at me again. I zip up my fly and blush, turning my hips away from her for a moment as I adjust myself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What can I say? I’m a bit high maintenance,” I joke back and she giggles, sitting cross legged on her bed as she watches me, an unreadable look in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like maintaining you,” she says with a smile and I melt inside. She’s so beautiful, sitting there and looking at me like she’s never been more at ease. Her hair glows in the gentle morning light that flows in from the window and her eyes glimmer with a joy that I know is reflected in my own eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I take a step over and lean down, kissing her gently. She leans her head up to meet my lips and I smile into it, wishing I could run my fingers through her long, soft hair and stay here forever. But my shaft is starting to ache and my head is starting to feel fuzzy, so I know that I need to get going before I do something stupid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be back soon,” I promise and the omega smiles, kissing the corner of my mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Because you smell nice and I’m going to miss you,” she whispers and I have to laugh to keep myself from groaning. How does someone like Kate make me feel like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> when she says something so simple?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re making it harder to leave, you know,” I tease and she giggles, shoving me playfully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then go before I pull you back into bed, you goofy giant!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goofy giant?” I ask through my laughter and she shoves me again, getting out of bed to shove me out the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard me! Out,” she shouts playfully and I laugh, nearly stumbling to my knees when she pushes me out the door. “You better hurry and come back. I don’t want to have to come over there and explain to your mom that you’ve been neglecting me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me? Neglect you? Never,” I say with a grin and she smiles up at me, kissing my cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later, cute stuff,” she says sweetly and I almost giggle like a love-sick pup. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am,” I reply, watching as my girlfriend closes the door to her room. When she’s out of sight, I sigh happily, smiling like a fool as I make my way to the elevator. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’m a giddy mess all the way home. My smile doesn’t even falter when David asks me where the hell I’ve been all night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At Kate’s,” I tell him simply and his brows furrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kate Marsh?” He asks and I nod, loving the sound of her name even though his voice grates a bit on my nerves. I’ve been trying to be a better step-daughter, but I’m still pretty shitty at it. Not that he’s the perfect step-douche, anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep. I’m gonna shower and go hang out with her some more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does your mom know?” He asks and I give him a confused look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know? Does it matter?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it might, but I’m not about to give you a lecture. But, if you really like this girl, you should probably start telling your family about her,” he says in a way that always knocks me off balance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It almost sounds like you care about my love life,” I grumble, my good mood falling away a little. David just fixes me with a look, leaning himself back against the kitchen counter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chloe, you know I care.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, I’ve been having a pretty good day so far, so can we please not fuck that up right now?” I ask with a sigh, turning to walk out of the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t walk away from me,” he says firmly, but there’s no growl to it like there used to be. I can tell he’s trying. I’ve seen it, but part of me doesn’t care. Or doesn’t want to. “I know I’m not your dad, Chloe. I never will be. I’m fine with that, ok? But…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But what?” I ask a bit too sharply and he sighs, shrugging. It’s been a while since I’ve seen him this… broken. It must be his injury. Not being able to work has really fucked with his head. So I sigh too and rub my face, trying to clear my head. “Ok, fine. I get it. I’m sorry. Can we just… leave it? This is all still kind of new and I don’t want to pressure Kate by letting you and mom in on our private life.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>David pauses, his jaw working a bit. But his scent is neutral, almost non-existent. It’s been like that for a couple days now. His pheromones used to fill this whole house, stinking it up like it was a bachelor pad or a college dorm. But now, it’s almost like he’s muted himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand. Just be careful.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s all he says and I’m grateful for it. I just nod and head to the stairs, hurrying up to the second story. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I get in the shower and rinse off, washing my hair and staring at the tiled wall of the shower as I remember the sweet warmth of Kate’s lips against mine, the softness of her body pressed against me like we were made to stay that way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The run-in with David got me completely soft, but remembering how Kate had held me was bringing my instincts and arousal roaring back to the forefront of my mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I let myself fall into the memories, into the fantasy of doing more. My mind goes to a dark, quiet place where the only thing I can hear is Kate’s soft voice, her gentle moans. I can almost smell her, can almost feel her against me, wrapped around me. I know that my imagination and my hand will never live up to the reality of it, but it works for now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh god, does it work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s barely two minutes before I’m spilling into the tub and wishing that I was literally anywhere but home right now, my offhand pressed to the tile wall as I give a full body jerk. Anywhere where Kate is too would be better than this. It’s an ache like I’ve never felt before. It feels almost dissatisfying to come this way when I know Kate is just a short drive away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But I know it’s for the best. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Overall, when I get out of the shower, dry off and dress myself, I feel a bit more human. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I finish grooming a bit more before going back downstairs to see my mom walking in the front door. She smiles at me and I smile back, kissing her cheek before reaching past her for the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you, mom. I’ll be back later.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey now, wait just a minute,” she says firmly, putting her hand on the door and closing it before I can open it more than an inch. I groan in frustration and sag a bit. “First off: where are you going? Second: where have you been? I was worried sick about you last night. I had to convince David not to go out and start a full-scale manhunt.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was at the school with Kate,” I tell her and she raises a brow at me, crossing her arms over her chest. She’s wearing her uniform, obviously just having gotten off work. Her patience is probably shot, so I try to channel some of Kate’s angelic patience to help me through this parental bullshit. “I spent the night there.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s technically against school rules,” she reminds me and I roll my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, mom. Do you have my brain in your purse too? I think I forgot it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, fine, point taken,” she says with a sigh. “Just please at least text me next time. I don’t want to find you in a ditch somewhere just because I didn’t tie you to a chair while I had the chance.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m being careful, I promise,” I say softly and she smiles, squeezing my shoulder gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look nice. You must really like her, huh?” She asks with a knowing smile and I groan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, I gotta go. Can I please go be an adult for like five minutes?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, but only for five minutes,” she teases and I laugh even though I don’t want to. I can’t help it. She’s been trying too. I know she has. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” I tell her, reaching for the door again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too, sweetheart. Knock ‘em dead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I drive back to Blackwell with a big, stupid grin on my face again. I swear, I haven’t smiled this much in my life. That’s just what Kate does to me. She sets me on fire in a way I’ve never known before and I never want it to end. </span>
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and have an awesome day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girls go bowling and Kate and Chloe try something new.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some sexual content in this chapter but nothing crazy. Head over to my Tumblr @blake-is-strange97 to see how you can see this stuff early pick what you read next! Thank you and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div><p>
  <span>Kate’s POV </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that seriously what you’re wearing today? God, no wonder that Warren freak likes you so much. Dressed like that, he’s out of your league,” I hear Victoria say from the other side of the shower curtain. She must be talking to Max, because her and I walked in together this morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really don’t have the energy for this today, Victoria,” Max sighs, turning on the faucet. I hear the tell-tale sounds of her brushing her teeth, my heart racing like a nervous rabbit. I’m not as skittish around Victoria nowadays, but the way she talks to Max always throws me back a few months, at least for a minute. I don’t appreciate it, not in the slightest. It’s one of the only things that makes me genuinely angry at Victoria. But there isn’t much I can do. At least I don’t think so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I look like I care what you do and don’t have energy for, Lamefield? Because I don’t,” the blond omega snaps back. I can almost feel Max’s shoulders sag. I turn off the shower I’m in and start toweling myself off, not sure if I should get out and say something or not. Maybe I should. Maybe Victoria would understand if I asked her to be a bit nicer to my friend. But something in me won’t let my body move as quickly as it should. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Max grumbles and I hear her walk towards the door. “I’ll be waiting outside, Kate,” Max calls to me before the door closes behind her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok,” I squeak out, getting dressed and grabbing my shower things. I don’t hear Victoria leave, but I assume she must have.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So when I pull back the curtain and Victoria is standing there with her hips leaned back against the sink immediately across from the shower I’m in, I nearly scream, dropping my shampoo on the slippery tile floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez, Victoria, you scared me,” I say breathlessly, leaning down to pick up my shampoo, but the other omega already has it in her delicately manicured fingers before I can get ahold of it. I’ve never noticed how short her nails are before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why was Max waiting for you?” She asks me sharply and I feel my brows furrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What do you mean? We walked in together and we’re supposed to meet Chloe for dinner,” I explain, my mind racing. Why does she care?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you and Chloe are like sickeningly in love or whatever?” She asks, sending my mind reeling. How did she know that? I mean, we’re not subtle. It’s been over a month now and we spend all our time together, but still. I didn’t think Victoria would care about that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah. I love her. Why?” I ask nervously and she crosses her arms over her chest, looking me over like she can see right into my soul. It’s unsettling, to say the least. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“None of your business,” she says before handing me my shampoo. “Now go before Max thinks I shoved you into a shower drain.” I take the bottle in my hand and give her one last nervous look before hurrying out of the shower room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Max is waiting patiently for me, just like she said she would. Her jaw is tight, her eyes focused on something far away like she’s working out a puzzle in her brain. But when she sees me, that worried look is replaced by a different, more protective one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You ok? I’m sorry, I know I should’ve stayed, I just can’t stand being near her sometimes. She drives me insane,” the short alpha grumbles, fidgeting a bit more than usual. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok, I understand,” I tell her gently, nodding towards the hallway. “Come on, let’s go meet up with Chloe. You can vent all about Victoria once we’re out of her realm of influence.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As I hoped, the joke makes Max smile and laugh just a little. The sound is weak, but it’s more than I thought I’d get. I feel bad that Victoria makes Max feel that way. It’s obvious that the blond is just processing through some unresolved feelings, but she shouldn’t act like that. Especially towards someone she - kind of obviously - likes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wish she wasn’t so mean,” Max sighs as we walk out of the dorms, her hands shoved in her pockets as her shoulders sag. “She could be fun if she wasn’t always such a massive bitch.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think she just has some stuff she needs to work out,” I say gently and the alpha raises a brow at me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You of all people should not be so forgiving,” she says, her features growing a bit dark, her scent getting sharper with protective - and very subtle - pheromones. “I’d have a hard time not hating her if I were you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I pause, shrugging as I try not to think too hard about the past. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She might have made the wrong choice, but we all do sometimes,” I say simply. “God forgives all of us as many times as He needs to. Just because we do something we shouldn’t doesn’t mean we’re not worth saving…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Max pauses at that, looking a bit guilty as she looks at the sidewalk we’re walking over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…” she trails off, brows knit together thoughtfully. She must know what I’m thinking because her next words strike a particularly uncomfortable cord. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that being with Chloe is probably causing some… existential thoughts,” she says gently, nudging me affectionately. I smile as best as I can, nudging my friend back playfully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok. She’s worth it. I…” I pause, not sure if Max really wants to hear everything I think about how God feels about love and all that. Chloe is understanding and sweet, but I know that she has a hard time wrapping her head around my beliefs. But if I had been through what she’s gone through, I’m sure I’d have a difficult time believing in a higher power too. “I think that God understands. My whole life, I’ve been told that He doesn’t approve of love between two people if they don’t fit into a specific box, but I don’t think that’s true.” I stop myself, looking to see if Max is listening. She’s watching me intently and smiles when my gaze meets hers, putting me at ease. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been looking into it and there are some discrepancies in the verses used to speak against same-gender and same-sex relationships. But it’s a bit tedious to explain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s ok, maybe we can get together for tea and you can tell me more about it,” Max says with a patient smile, her hands in her pockets. I know that Max isn’t the religious type, but she’s always easy to talk to and tries her best to understand my point of view on this kind of thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love that. Thank you, Max. You really are amazing, you know that?” I tell her and she laughs, shaking her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not hard to be a good friend to you, Kate,” she says as we get to the parking lot. Chloe makes herself known as quickly as she can, her scent drifting with the breeze to my nose as I inhale the fresh air. I smile, my heart doing a happy flip in my chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When my eyes land on my girlfriend, she’s leaning against her truck with a cigarette between her fingers, casually bringing it to her lips for a drag. She spots me and smiles, hurrying to drop the cigarette on the ground to stomp it out before closing the last few feet of distance between us and pulling me into a hug so tight that I gasp. I laugh and wrap my arms around her, melting as she buries her face in my hair. The smell of cigarette smoke and deodorant is strangely soothing to my lungs, even if the nicotine smell burns a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you,” she mutters against my head and I giggle, giving her a gentle squeeze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw you yesterday,” I tease, inhaling her rich, soothing scent. Something about it has become more and more relaxing to me lately. I can almost feel my body reacting just from smelling her. I never thought that an alpha would make me feel this way, but I’m glad that Chloe does. I know that she’ll keep me safe, even if the idea of giving myself over to her makes my skin feel hot and tight around my bones. Trusting Chloe isn’t hard, but it is hard to trust myself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kissing, hugging, snuggling, these are all very fun and acceptable. But sometimes my body wants more and my mind fills with images and thoughts that I shouldn’t be anywhere near. But being with Chloe only makes those thoughts and feelings more intense. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you’re cute,” Chloe protests as she reluctantly lets go of me, giving Max a fist bump. “What’s up, Maxipad? How’s Sticky Vicky?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Max sighs and shakes her head and I have to hold back a fit of giggles. Poor Max. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we just go bowling? I need to be anywhere but school,” Max says with a tired look in her eyes. I feel bad that she has to deal with Victoria being so unkind, but I know there must be a purpose for it. I know it’s partially because Victoria likes her, but Max would never believe that to be the case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who pissed in your oatmeal?” Chloe asks teasingly and Max smiles a bit, shaking her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nobody. Come on, I want nachos!” Max says and she grabs the keys from Chloe’s hand, making for the driver’s side door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very cute, but you can’t drive,” my alpha says with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Says who?” Max asks with a raised brow and I start to laugh before I see a mischievous look start to appear on Chloe’s face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no. No way am I letting Max drive,” I say firmly, putting all of the omega persistence I can into the words. Chloe looks a bit disappointed for a moment before giving me one of those sweet, lopsided smiles that alway makes my heart ache. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t really gonna let her drive,” the taller girl tells as she opens the passenger side door for me and I give her a look, raising a brow at her. She blushes a bit and sighs, having the decency to look at least a little guilty. “Ok, fine, maybe I </span>
  <em>
    <span>considered</span>
  </em>
  <span> it for like half a second.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice try, Price,” I say with a smile, climbing into the truck before gently pulling her close to me by her shoulders. “I know you better than you think.” I whisper the words against her lips before giving her a slow, gentle kiss that sends tiny thrills up and down my spine. I know that I should be more chaste, but something in me won’t let my body say no. It’s only a little scary, especially when I have Chloe this close to me. She’s so warm and she smells so good. I could kiss for the rest of my life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have I ever told you that I’m in love with you?” Chloe whispers breathlessly against my lips and I revel in the knowledge that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> made Chloe Price breathless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Once or twice,” I tease affectionately, giving her another gentle peck. “Now hop in the driver’s seat before Max does. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe smiles dreamily at me before walking around the truck and climbing in. I scoot over so I’m in the middle and Max climbs in beside me, smiling a bit to herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys are gross,” Max tells me with a smile and I roll my eyes, feeling my cheeks go pink and warm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I can tone it down if it’s too much,” I reply and she shakes her head, leaning back in her seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok. I haven’t seen either of you this happy in a long time. I can put up with the mushy stuff,” she says as she smiles at me. I smile back and nudge her playfully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sweet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a curse, really,” she replies with feigned anguish, lifting her eyes to the windshield to watch the sun creep through the trees. I laugh and roll my eyes, happy to be surrounded by the two most amazing people I know. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The drive is short and quiet, but soothing. I let myself play with the short hairs at the nape of Chloe’s neck as she drives and I can feel her purr as much as I can hear it and it makes my own body want to purr back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>We get to the bowling alley just in time for the rush, but that’s ok. It is a Saturday, after all. We walk in and it’s already packed, but we get a lane and order some nachos within five minutes. The buzz of the crowd is kind of relaxing in a way. No one knows who we are, everyone is involved in their own thing. We can just relax and have fun without worrying about who’s watching us. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’m not that great at bowling, but it’s fun either way. Chloe tries to help, but she’s not that great at it either. The only person who actually gets a good score when we do this is Max. She always wins, but it doesn’t really matter. What matters to me when we go out like this, is how Chloe wraps her arms around me and tries to teach me how to roll the ball more effectively. Or how Max lights up and cheers when she makes a good shot. Or how Chloe laughs when Max’s ball rolls into the gutter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s all fun and casual and sweet. Even when Chloe and I lose our third game and we decide to play arcade games until it gets dark out. After the sun sets, we go to an ice cream shop nearby and sit and talk for awhile. I lay my head on Chloe’s shoulder and relax into the moment as I slowly put scoops of vanilla and chocolate swirl into my mouth, letting Chloe take most of the ice cream for herself. She’s a bottomless pit when it comes to sweets, I don’t know how she does it. But I enjoy watching her, learning all the cute little things about her that make me fall more and more in love with an alpha I never would’ve imagined being with this way. It’s an incredible feeling. Just being near her makes me feel like I’m the safest I’ve ever been in my life and I never want it to end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s moments like this that make me wonder how I could ever be scared of Chloe’s touch. She’s been nothing but sweet and kind and gentle with me since we started all this, especially after the freak out I had when I slept over at her house that first night. We haven’t done more than kiss since we started dating, but that still feels like unsteady ground sometimes. She’s the first person I’ve ever kissed before. I wonder if she knows that? Did I ever tell her? She probably knows, all things considered. I’m not exactly an expert at it, but she doesn’t seem to mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So when I kiss her after finishing our frozen treat, I let myself melt into it because that just makes it all so much better. The alpha hums against my lips and I can tell she’s trying her best to keep the kiss slow and gentle and outwardly chaste, but I can also feel how her body coils a bit as if preparing itself for something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” I whisper sweetly, realizing belatedly that I’ve let a few years of suppressed omega persuasion leak out of me. My face goes white hot and I can tell that Chloe is doing her best to hold back her own barely controlled instincts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, sweet girl,” she whispers back, her face a bit red and her breath coming out a bit more quickly. I don’t realize that Max is staring at us until I feel the hole burning into the side of my head, making me avert my gaze down and away from everyone around me. What’s gotten into me? I never do stuff like that. Instinctual displays are inappropriate at best and disgusting at their worst.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I can’t look anyone in the eye for the rest of the time we’re there. I feel so tight in my own skin, so unsure. How am I supposed to deal with this? What am I supposed to do to keep my body from acting like this?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, the simple answer is to break up with Chloe, but that’s not happening. I’ve pretty much made up my mind on that one. Maybe I need to go on suppressants. But mom would never allow that and it’s not free either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>These thoughts pretty much consume me as we drive back to Blackwell. I barely hear Max and Chloe’s quiet chatter until the truck is parked and Max is getting out from beside me. I start to do the same, but Chloe stops me with a hand wrapped gently around my wrist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on, I wanna ask you something. I’ll see you later, Max,” she tells the brown-haired alpha who smiles weakly back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. See you around,” she replies before closing the passenger side door and walking off towards the dorms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I swallow thickly, sitting back against the bench seat as Chloe sits stiffly beside me, watching me carefully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” She asks gently, her rich, soothing scent slowly filling the truck and my lungs with a warm sort of bliss that I’m still not completely used to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” I sigh, knowing I need to be honest. “I… I’m conflicted. My body wants to do things I’m not sure I’m ready for. But I also feel ready, you know?” I look up into those endless blue eyes and meet love and trust within them, so I press on. “I want to be more physical with you. I trust you and I love you, but I’m scared. My whole life I’ve been taught things that don’t really line up with how I feel and it’s…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Confusing?” Chloe fills in for me and I laugh quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Very,” I confirm softly, taking the alpha’s strong hand in my own to twine our fingers together. “I know you have your instincts. Your own internal battles. I’m sorry that I can’t seem to make up my mind about the more physical stuff. It all just feels so out of character for me. I don’t know which way is up anymore.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand. But… I don’t want you to feel like we </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do those things,” Chloe says gently, stroking my hand with her thumb. “Just because our bodies are telling us that something feels right doesn’t always mean it is. We can always wait until you’re sure you’re ready. You know I’m not going to pressure you into anything. Plus, it’s not like that stuff is fun unless both parties are totally into it, you know?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I nod, feeling a smile tug at my lips as I look down at our tightly knit hands. Chloe’s are a bit bigger than mine with a few more obvious calluses and her skin is just a bit darker than mine and her skin is always so warm. I can’t help how safe I feel like this with her, even though we’re all alone in a pretty much empty parking lot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you wanna stay over?” I ask, my skin feeling tight and hot as I speak. I can’t help it, I don’t want her to leave. “I don’t want to be alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re never alone if you have me,” she promises softly and my heart skips because I know she means it. I smile and kiss her cheek before getting out of the truck. We walk to the dorms hand in hand and my smile never fades. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My mind is already made up by the time the door of my dorm is locked and Chloe is shucking off her jeans to make herself comfortable. I’m not going all the way, but I’m going to definitely dip my toe in the endless ocean of uncertainty that is physical intimacy. Especially when Chloe pulls her shirt up over her head to show off her tight abdominal muscles. She doesn’t show off on purpose, I know that. But it’s a show nonetheless and I’m watching without hesitation. My girlfriend seems to notice because she smirks, obviously in the mood to tease me - which is normal and usually adorable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what you see, pretty girl?” She asks me, all alpha confidence and sparkling blue eyes that beg me to come closer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do,” I say gently, taking a few steps closer and letting my hands - shaky as they are - land on her biceps. Chloe used to be a bit slimmer, but she’s started bulking up a bit since we started dating. I’m not sure if it’s a health thing or a wanting-to-impress-me thing, but I don’t mind either way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it is all for your pleasure,” she tells me and my whole body goes hot. God help me, this is harder than I thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to… try some stuff,” I manage to get out, blushing fiercely at Chloe’s questioning look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What stuff?” She asks me, looking every bit the concerned girlfriend I know and love. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I’m not sure. Not sex. Not yet. But maybe something less… you know…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Less sinful?” The alpha finishes for me and I laugh nervously, shaking my head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what I was going to say,” I groan out, feeling more and more embarrassed the more time goes by. But I know that this is important. Maybe it will help me understand things more. But I also just plain old want to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As I look up into Chloe’s eyes, round and open, making her look so vulnerable. Like she can feel how hard my heart is racing. I know she wants this as bad as I do, if not more. She’s been so kind and patient with me and I can’t help the feeling deep inside me that screams at me to show her that she’s as loved as she makes me feel every single day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chloe, I-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok, baby,” she whispers sweetly, stepping more fully into my personal space. “You don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I think I am ready,” I insist, even though I’m not sure what I’m ready for. “I’m just… I’ve never… you’re the only person I’ve ever kissed and I’m not very… educated…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Geez, Kate, you sound like a twelve year old. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe’s smile is big and tight, like she’s holding back giggles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Why are you staring at me like that?” I ask with a bit of a whine, feeling all hot and embarrassed. “Please don’t tease me about this, you know how I was raised.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe grins at that and leans down to kiss me so softly that my entire body goes slack with relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I know this is serious, it’s just… I love you so much and the last thing I want is for you to feel like not knowing something means you won’t be able to do it, you know?” She explains gently and I giggle despite my nerves. “There’s a lot that goes into making each other feel good. Sex isn’t the only thing we can do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but it all seems kind of scary,” I admit quietly and my girlfriend’s scent starts to surround me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want, we can just kiss and hold each other. That’s pretty basic,” Chloe says through a soothing purr, her hands stroking down my back before stopping just above the waistband of my pants. She’s never really touched below that, probably because she knows that I might not be comfortable with it yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re ok with that?” I ask her, my eyes flicking to those soft, smiling lips that I’ve come to love so deeply. “The basics?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ok with pretty much anything as long as it’s with you,” she whispers, letting out mouths meet again in a slow, wet glide that has my entire body buzzing with a mixture of comfort, familiarity and excitement. My heart thuds away against my ribs, leaving me as breathless as the kiss does and my lungs ache for air, but I don’t want to stop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Chloe pulls away a bit, smiling and giggling when I chase her lips for another kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s ok. I was just gonna suggest we lay down or something. It would probably be more comfortable,” she explains and I nod, realizing that I’m panting and my knees feel like jello. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, laying down sounds good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I go to sit on my bed, taking a deep breath as Chloe moves closer to me, taking my hand and placing it on her side as she leans down to kiss me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If it helps, you can touch me. It doesn’t have to be something sexual, just something that keeps you here. With me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I nod, swallowing around my tongue as my alpha guides me down onto the comforter that’s still messy from sleeping last night. It’s hard to care about the slight messiness though because I’m starting to lose all major brain function as my half naked girlfriend lays over me, not putting her weight on me. She keeps a space between us as she studies me, dark blue eyes searching for something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe is a force of nature like this. Strong, capable and dangerous above me, but safe. I know in my heart that she’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>hurt me. Not when we’re like this. In just her underwear and sport’s bra for what she probably assumed would just be a night of movies and snuggling, she almost seems more exposed than I am. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this ok?” She asks and I nod, but my fingers are gripping my sheets so hard that I’m sure they’ll tear and I can’t let go. “Hey, if it’s too much, just say stop and I will, ok?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I nod again, trying to urge my body into a relaxed state, but it’s not working. This thing inside me, whatever it is, is swelling up in my chest like a balloon and I feel like I might pop. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe seems to sense it because she kisses my forehead instead of my lips and brushes a strand of hair out of my face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” she tells me, sweet and gentle like rain on a windowsill and my heart breaks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Chloe,” I tell her as evenly as I can, my hands finally loosening their grip enough for me to move them to her skin. Her abdomen is tight and soft with peach fuzz, something that surprises me. It’s not often that I touch anyone’s body like this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Never is more accurate.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But I like it. Because it’s Chloe. My Chloe. My heart and soul. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She kisses me then, her muscles tighten under my touch in a way that makes my core throb with curiosity. I’ve seen a good pair of abs more than once, they’re only on every advertisement everywhere ever, but this is so beyond that. Chloe’s abs aren’t all solid. Her belly still has some give and softness and it’s intoxicating to touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I let myself explore while we kiss, the movement of our mouths becoming slow and comfortable as I discover that Chloe’s side will shudder and twitch if I run my fingers over it just right. I count her ribs up until my fingertips brush the elastic of her bra and then start to trace back down until I feel her body start to respond to my touch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The room starts to fill with rich, enticing alpha musk and my instincts submit to it completely. My body melts and I just keep up a repetitive sort of tracing motion, learning my girlfriend’s skin as much as I possibly can. I feel warm and happy and a purr is filling my chest as Chloe’s tongue gently swipes over my lips. My mouth opens on instinct and her tongue presses into my mouth in a way that turns my gut into a molten puddle that sinks between my legs. The moan that slips past my lips surprises me and I can tell it has a similar effect on Chloe because she goes tense above me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A slow, deep growl seeps out of Chloe’s chest and I stare up at her with wide eyes, panting as she leans down to start kissing my cheek. Her lips start to travel down my cheek to my jaw and then to my neck and a surprised noise passes through me at the same time as a deep, shiver runs through my entire body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh God,” I gasp out without realizing it, my fingers moving to clutch at Chloe’s hair. “Chloe- I- oh my gosh.” My voice sounds high and foreign to my own ears, but it’s hard to care. Something about Chloe’s lips on my neck, pressing against my pulse as her hardening shaft presses against my thigh has my brain malfunctioning. My alpha is in need and I’m the only thing that can satisfy her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God, Kate, you make me crazy in the best way,” Chloe growls out against my neck, her chest rumbling against mine in a way that makes my head spin. I clutch more tightly at the alpha’s hair, trying not to tug or hold too tightly. But it’s almost impossible to keep my body under control when she starts a gentle grinding motion against me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I whine and move my hips up, spreading my legs as I feel myself slowly becoming more and more ready for Chloe. For her body. To be one with her. I can’t help imagining what it would feel like to feel her press herself inside me, to stretch me in ways I can barely even imagine. I’ve never felt anything like that before and I’m not even really sure what to visualize, but I can come up with something I assume is similar inside my head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chloe, I- I, please, I can’t, it’s too much,” I whimper out and the alpha whines, pulling herself away from me. She’s all stiff shoulders and wide, dark eyes as she stares down at me with furrowed brows. “I-I’m sorry, I just… I feel so hot and sticky and I don’t know how to… I don’t know what to do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Understanding seems to wash over Chloe as I speak, but the arousal that fills her eyes never fades. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you’re turned on?” She asks and my face feels like it’s on fire. I cover my face with my hand and whine in embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what that’s supposed to feel like,” I confess weakly. There’s a pause so I uncover my eyes, looking into the happy, smiling eyes of the woman I love. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It kind of feels like you’re on fire, but in a fun way,” she teases and I laugh, my heart filling with joy as my nerves fade a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a silly way to describe something so serious,” I scold her playfully and she chuckles, shaking her head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t have to be that serious. You turn me on all the time and I deal.” Chloe smirks at me as she speaks, daring to press her obvious arousal more firmly against me in a way that makes me gasp in an all too girly kind of way. “This is what you make me feel all the time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like torture,” I say breathlessly, realization coming over me. Chloe’s body demands that she claim and she’s denied herself for me for so long that it must’ve felt a lot like cutting off her own arm. I can’t imagine what that would feel like. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a lot less like torture than you might think. Being in love with you helps. Understanding your beliefs does a lot too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My beliefs. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” I whisper, letting my hands move to the back of her neck so that I can play with her soft, vibrant hair. “I know it can’t be easy, but… I promise I’m getting used to this. It just might take me some time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take all the time you need,” she whispers as she leans down to kiss me with all the sweetness of honey and I can’t help but believe that she really, truly means it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to be ok with… that?” I ask her gently, letting my eyes flick down between us - which is a mistake because now I can’t pull my gaze away from the huge bulge in the front of Chloe’s underwear. She wore briefs today because of the tight jeans she was wearing earlier and it very much shows off the size of her… her… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kate?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? What?” I squeak out, my ears hotter than sun-baked concrete. Chloe smiles at me, her cheeks a pretty shade of pink as she glances between us and then back into my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok? You got lost there for a second.” She sounds super smug about it too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just lost in thought, that’s all,” I tell her as I squirm a bit, feeling like I’m suddenly naked under her intense stare. She probably knows exactly what I was looking at and what I was thinking. Not that I can think about much with so many hormones running rampant through my brain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What were you thinking about?” Chloe asks, sitting up on her knees as she looks down at me, her strong, lithe body on perfect display from the smirk on her pretty lips to the… the thing in her underwear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” I say hurriedly, scrambling out from beneath her and onto the plush rug I recently set beside my bed. “I have to pee.” I stumble out of my room and straight for the bathroom, feeling the heat running beneath my skin with every second I’m away from Chloe’s soothing presence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is bad. I really need some advice. But who the heck am I supposed to talk to about this?</span>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading and have an awesome day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chloe wants to make things right. Kate has something she needs to ask her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, I'm sorry it took me so long to post this here. I got a new teaching job and it's really different from what I've done before so I'm trying to get used to it. But thanks to a different schedule, it should be easier for me to write more once I get in the swing of things! Anyways, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chloe’s POV</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I wake up to the sound of my phone buzzing against the mattress, my mind still heavy with sleep as I reach out to silence it. I crack my eyes open a bit to see why the stupid thing is going off and my frustration lifts away a bit when I see Kate’s name pop up with a text underneath it. We haven’t really been able to talk much since last week with her finals coming up, so there hasn’t been much resolving when it comes to her sprinting out of the room after we’d made out for the first time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was probably the most amazing make-out I’ve ever had if I’m honest. Kate is so gentle and soft and she feels fragile beneath me even though I know she’s anything but. She’s gone through shit I can’t even imagine. After hearing about how her parents - specifically her mom - treats her and talks about things like homosexuality, drinking and doing pretty much anything that isn’t being the perfect Christian omega, I’m not surprised that Kate is so bottled up. Why she suppresses so much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not that I can fault her for it. I’m usually the same way. I just wish that she felt safe enough to share her thoughts more. I know she trusts me, but I also know that she’s afraid of what she feels. I understand that feeling more than I’ll ever know how to tell her. Immense amounts of guilt and shame are dumped on alphas more than people like to admit, what with us being “overly dominant and predatory” or whatever. Not that some aren’t. There are plenty of alphas out there who would stick their dick in an omega no matter how many times she said no. But most aren’t like that. Not the ones I’ve met, at least. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hell, Max acts like she’d rather be anything but an alpha most of the time. I don’t blame her, though. I’ve felt the same way. Even now, female alphas are outcast or just plain old discarded in certain circles. I had one old guy tell me I was a freak of nature once. Max was standing right next to me, but she’d started taking suppressants then so no one really knew what her status was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I know that my instincts scare Kate. I know that she understands what my body thinks it needs. But those things don’t matter to me if they make her uncomfortable. I can hold back. I might not be a saint, but I have self control. And I know that she sees that and is thankful because she’s said it more than once which helps. I just wish that I could reassure her more. Make her feel safer, more comfortable with what we have. But I don’t know how. I’m not sure anyone I know has any good advice, either. Except maybe my mom. But the last thing I wanna do is talk to her about this stuff. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It makes me shiver just considering it. I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> talked to my mom about this stuff. My dad was always my go to. He was an alpha and a good one at that. When I first presented, he walked me through everything. He was kind and open and he never made me feel ashamed for who I was. If anything, he was proud that I was like him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that he’s gone, I’m not really sure who to turn to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I mean, David is an alpha. But he’s not my dad. We’ve been civil lately, but nothing more. He loves my mom and that’s great for them, but he’ll never be my dad. He’ll never be the man I’ve looked up to all my life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But… maybe he would have something smart to say. I just don’t know if I could swallow my pride long enough to ask. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I sigh and look at Kate’s text, my heart sinking a bit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kate: Hi Chloe, I wanted to let you know that I won’t be able to hang out much for the next week or so. These finals are killing me. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I stare at the text for a moment, wondering if I should just leave it alone and let her have some space. I decide to at least offer to help first. As much as I want to respect her privacy, I feel a little left out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sent: hey baby. Do you need help studying? I can bring over some snacks and stuff and we can pull a few all-nighters </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kate: You and I both know you’re way too cute and distracting for me to get any studying done ;P</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I smile to myself, the familiar ache of love filling my chest. At least she’s not pissed at me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sent: ok, fine, I’ll give you your study time. Just let me know when you’re free and I’ll be there to give you post-final smooches</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God, I love kissing Kate. I liked kissing Rachel and there were a few other omegas that caught my eye, but Kate is just something else. Kissing her feels like sliding into a warm bath after a long day of hard work. But it also lights up my insides like she’s put a match in my belly. It’s strange and perfect and I can’t help craving the feeling every time I think about her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I never don’t want to kiss her. Even when she has morning breath or has eaten twelve onion rings. She could eat an entire anchovy pizza and I’d still have to keep myself from making out with her on the spot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which is a problem because Kate had never been the make out type. Until a week ago, anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But even then she flipped out a little. Kate running away from things is something that hurts more than it should, but I’m learning why she does it as time passes. She gets scared and doesn’t know how to react so she just leaves the situation. As fucked up as I am, even I know that’s not a healthy way to process stuff. Maybe I should talk to her about it. Try to help her through it. I know that she’s probably working on it with her therapist. Or… maybe she hasn’t mentioned it? Regardless, it’s definitely something I want to help her with. Especially if things get more serious. It would be a bad sign for our relationship if she ran off every time something weird or uncomfortable happened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh as I heave myself out of bed, I resolve to talk to her about it all as soon as she’s free enough to hang out again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’m not exactly the commitment type - or I don’t think I am, I guess - but Kate makes me wonder if a long term thing is possible. Enjoyable, even. A lifetime of love and understanding from something I care so deeply for doesn’t sound as scary as it did just after Rachel left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I always knew Rachel wouldn’t be forever. Not because she didn’t love me, but because she’s not the type that stays in one place for too long. She wants to see the world without restriction and I was holding her back. That’s what I tell myself, anyway. It would hurt too much to think she just didn’t love me enough to wait for me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Putting on a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt, I decide that I should go somewhere. Do something fun. But then the smell of breakfast catches my nose and I lick my lips, my stomach giving a loud grumble, convincing me to stumble down the stairs and into the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mom and David are standing at the stove, talking over the pan full of scrambled eggs that are probably made just the way I like them. The air is filled with warm smells and happy, rich alpha pheromones - David’s, to be specific - and it feels weirdly… nice. Like home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There she is,” my mom says sweetly, walking over to me and kissing my cheek before taking my hand and leading me into the kitchen. I hadn’t noticed that I was standing in the doorway until she started pulling me into the room. “How’d you sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, ok, I guess. What’s all this about?” I ask hesitantly, looking to see that the kitchen is actually clean for the first time in a while and the table is set neatly next to the fireplace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, David and I wanted to make a nice breakfast for the three of us so we could talk,” my mom explains as she nudges me towards the pile of three plates stacked by the sink. “Now grab a plate and load up. I didn’t make six eggs for an alpha who won’t eat.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I pick up the plate on the top, my brows furrowed as I turn and hold my plate out to David who serves me some eggs before mom scoops a couple pancakes and some toast onto the thick glass dish. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, woah, ok. You guys trying to fatten me up or something?” I grumble, taking the plate and heading towards the table. There’s already a mug of coffee and a glass of orange juice at my usual spot my heart aches deep inside my chest even as suspicion makes me pause before I sit down. Mom and David are whispering in the kitchen as I start poking at my eggs with my fork and it’s grating on my nerves a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we push past the Twilight Zone part and skip to you guys telling me why we’ve gone all Stepfordian?” I call to them and my mom worries her lip, looking to David who sighs and shrugs, going to grab a plate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we want to know more about this girl you’ve been seeing,” my mom tells me as she grabs the plate that David hands her. She comes to sit beside me, looking every inch the concerned, nosey mom that makes me want to crawl into a cave and hide. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I open my mouth to say something snarky, but I stop, seeing the preemptive hurt in my mom’s eyes. I pause, sighing as I set my fork down and cross my arms over my chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok,” I say as I lean back in my chair, looking questioningly at my mom. “What do you want to know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, everything,” she tells me, looking much more at ease as she leans forward and I can’t help how it makes something in my gut twist with something too sweet for words. It almost feels like she cares. David walks in and sits across from me, smiling a bit. He doesn’t seem comfortable, though. His shoulders are almost hunched as he starts eating his eggs on a piece of buttered toast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“David’s told me some things, but he decided that he should let you tell me most of it yourself,” she elaborates and my slight smile falls to a frown as I glare at David. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you tell her? Christ, why can’t you let me just have a fucking li-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t take that tone with me. All I told your mother was that I’d seen you with her an awful lot. Nothing more,” he says firmly and I freeze a bit. I can see that look in his eyes, the one that tells me he knows more. He knows all about Kate’s past at Blackwell and about me sleeping over in her dorm. But he hasn’t told my mom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Sorry,” I say softly, looking down at my plate as I try to think what David could possibly get out of keeping a secret like that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We want her to come visit sometime. Maybe the four of us could all go out to dinner together and we could get to know her,” mom suggests gently and I can’t help the slight cringe I feel at the idea. It’s great in theory, but it still rubs me the wrong way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I guess I can ask her if she’d be ok with that,” I say softly, not sure how to word the reason I’m hesitant. “It’s just that… she’s still not sure how to process our relationship,” I tell my mom, looking into her eyes as my heart begins to ache because I’m finally saying it out loud. “We… We care about each other, but she was raised believing that our love is wrong. I… I’m not sure how long this is going to last and I don’t want to scare her away by putting too much pressure on her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a pause as both David and my mom stare at me and I slouch a bit in my seat, trying to ignore the sting of tears in my eyes. My gut is twisting angrily inside me and I feel like I’m going to scream or get up and storm out, but then my mom puts her hand on my cheek and wipes away a tear that had fallen without permission. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok, Chlo. I’m sure she loves you very much. You seem to care about her an awful lot too, regardless of her uncertainty,” she says softly and I nod, taking a shaky breath. This is the first time I can remember my mom looking at me like this since my dad died. She sees me. She understands, even if she’s never been through it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just wish dad was here. He always knew what to do,” I manage to choke out without crying. I know it probably stings David’s pride a bit, but his scent doesn’t change. It’s low in the air, almost indiscernible from my mom’s soothing pheromones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He had a knack for life advice, that’s for sure,” mom says with a tight laugh and I smile, the tears I was holding back falling slowly. “But David and I are always here for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if you don’t want us to be,” David chimes in with a gentle smile and I chuckle, my mom laughing too. It’s bright and strange to feel this way with them. As much as I love my mom, we’ve never been close. Not since dad died. I don’t know if it was my fault or hers, but I have a feeling that it was a bit of both. But mostly mine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve been guarded and hard for a long time. Too long now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” I say with a bit of a smile. Even though it’s small and broken, it’s mine. “I’ll talk to her about it when she’s done with finals.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we can have her over for a holiday!” My mom says excitedly and I laugh, shaking my head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s gonna happen,” I tell her. “Her family is Christian so all that Christmas stuff is like ten times more intense for her.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I see. Well, if she’s comfortable, you can always invite her over. I know she spent the night once, but I hadn’t seen her since so I thought we’d talk it over,” she explains and I nod, my face going a bit pink as I remember that morning. It had been… emotionally straining, to say the least. But Kate and I had worked it out. We can work this out too. Right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of my morning is spent just being with my mom and David. We don’t talk about Kate after that. I can tell that my mom wants to, though. It makes sense. As much as I hate when they pry into my personal life, I guess I’d want to know this stuff too if I were in their shoes. Regardless, I don’t bring her up again. There’s too much going on between us at the moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After breakfast, I decide that I need to go somewhere and unwind. Have some fun. Do something with people. I know that Max and Steph also have finals, but I text them anyway. Neither of them are big on studying until the last minute anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I hit them both up and we decide to go to the junkyard and shoot the shit for a few hours. I pick them both up from Blackwell and groan when I see Steph carrying her bag full of “on the go DnD stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we seriously gonna play that in the junkyard?” I ask her and she grins, shrugging. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You never know when you need a good roleplay sesh,” she tells me and I lean back in my seat, deciding that it’s better to let her have her way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Max gets in and looks much happier than she was the other day. She’s bright and smiley and has her camera on a strap around her neck, looking ready to go get some killer shots. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look chipper,” Steph comments and Max smiles, shrugging. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got good sleep last night,” the small alpha replies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you get to rub one out or something? You wanted to bite everyone’s face off yesterday,” I tease and Max flushes bright red. I start laughing as I pull out of the parking lot, the familiar spark of childlike joy I always get when I tease Max filling my chest. “Oh my god, you’re so obvious about it! You could’ve at least said no!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Max groans as she sinks into her seat, her cheeks an adorable shade of red. We get on the road and continue our merciless teasing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There are many “Who was the main character of your fantasy?” jokes, most of which are about Victoria. We all know Max likes her. She’s not subtle. And Victoria seems to have it out for Max in a way that just </span>
  <em>
    <span>screams</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I don’t know if I wanna fuck you or kill you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All the omegas just want that Max Machine,” Steph says with a slight tinge of annoyance in her voice and Max shakes her head with a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No they don’t. You guys are insane,” the brunette insists. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on! Taylor came up to us the other day just to talk to you. She didn’t even look at me,” Steph grumbles and I feel my brows knit together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you like Taylor? Victoria’s goon?” I ask and Steph sighs, rolling her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, she’s really attractive and stuff. And she’s actually super smart. Have you seen her in English class? I mean, she’s no genius, but she has passion,” the other alpha explains, smiling dreamily out the front windshield. I snort out a small laugh that I fail to hold back and Steph shoots me a glare that would melt the rust off of an old screw, but I know that she’s more bark than bite. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Passion for kissing Victoria’s ass, maybe,” Max teases and I laugh, finally pulling into the junkyard. We all pile out of the truck and into the warm, midday air. It’s refreshing to be here again, even if the familiar ache of what used to be still lingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rachel and I made so many memories here. I haven’t let myself think about it all since Kate and I went on that first date, but it’s hard to shut that stuff out here. Rachel lingers here like a scar on the land and no amount of scrubbing will wash her out. Sometimes, I tell myself I shouldn’t come back to this place. That it’s too tainted with the old and that the new is ten times better. To be honest, that’s mostly true. But Rachel doesn’t want me to stop living my life. She just… isn’t around now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which is all her, obviously. I would’ve followed her in a heartbeat if she’d asked. But she didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking back, though, I think that’s for the best. Kate is so much more than I ever could’ve dreamed of having in my life. She loves me and cherishes me like I’m made of gold instead of glass. What Kate and I have, as new as it is, is precious to me and I don’t think I’d give that up for anything. Even if Rachel just showed up out of nowhere, I’d have no reservations telling her exactly what I think of her and where she can shove her stupid new boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Chloe! What do you wanna do first? I can whip out the game if you want!” Steph calls from inside the little hide out that has somehow stood the test of time and that really intense rain we had earlier this year. All my old stuff is still here. Unmoved. Unchanging. Like a snippet of the past trapped in amber. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, can I talk to you guys about something?” I ask as I step into the tiny brick building, seeing that they’ve already made themselves comfortable. Max is sitting on the ruined couch with her camera in her hands, messing with settings and Steph is setting up a game board on the old spool that used to hold a heavy steel cable. They both look up at me in unison - which is creepy and causes regret to immediately start bubbling deep in my gut - staring at me like I just grew a set of gills or something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, what’s up?” Max asks, ever the quiet mediator as she sets her camera aside and leans forward. It’s almost too much attention placed on me all at once. My tongue goes dry for a moment and I have to steady myself before I can speak again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I don’t consider myself the shy type, but this whole thing is so… close. It all feels so big inside my heart that I almost don’t know if I’ll be able to get it out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Kate is scared of me,” I manage to say, shoving my hands in my pockets as I wait for the laughter, the teasing. But it doesn’t come. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When I look up from my shoes, my friends are looking at me with mixtures of confusion and worry. I sigh and roll my neck over my shoulders to try and loosen up, but it doesn’t seem to help. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s always running from me. Like that day I asked her out and she just got up and walked away. Then we spent the night together and I woke up… well, you know.” Max and Steph nod in understanding and I start to feel the anxiety melt away a bit. These are my friends. Max has been here since forever, even if she did disappear to Seattle for a bit. She’s been making up for it as best as she can and I’ve started to feel those old warm fuzzies again. The knowledge that someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>gets it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And the other day we were… We were kissing a lot and it was really nice and she seemed to be enjoying it and then she seemed all uncomfortable and confused because I’m pretty sure that omega anatomy and sexual education aren’t at the top of her parent’s list of things to teach her. So when I tried to ask her about it and help her understand that the weird feeling she had was probably her wanting to… ya know… get nasty or whatever, she ran to the bathroom and acted shady for the rest of the night. I just don’t get it, you guys. What am I doing wrong? Am I pushing her too far too fast? I know that someone hurt her and took advantage of her and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to bring those memories back, but I feel like everything I am as an alpha brings that stuff back for her.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It sounds like you need to have a come to Jesus with her,” Steph says as she holds a die in her hand, twisting it thoughtfully between her fingers before looking to Max. “I mean, I don’t know her that well, but everyone knows what happened to her after Victoria posted that video. Max is way closer with her than pretty much anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s close with Alyssa too. And Stella,” the smaller girl says softly, looking from Steph to me and I can see the concern all over her, but her scent is soothing. Calm and quiet against the raging unease inside me. “But I agree with Stephanie. Kate is scared and you should tell her that you want to help. I’m sure there’s a lot that she’s dealing with right now with finals and having to go home for the holidays. Her family isn’t the best and she’s probably terrified of them finding out about you two.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I nod, biting the inside of my cheek as I feel my brows furrow. I hadn’t thought of that. I probably won’t see Kate for a few weeks once she goes home if what I’ve heard about her parents being controlling maniacs is true. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you both think that I should just talk to her? What if she runs off again?” I ask and Max smiles a little, her eyes sympathetic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just ask her not to. She loves you, she’ll do what she can to help you feel comfortable with her,” Max says gently and I nod, taking a deep breath. I just need to relax. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Talking about this stuff isn’t going to be easy, is it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Max shakes her head and Steph snorts as she tries to hold back laughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re in so deep,” she teases and I groan, moving to the couch and plopping down onto it. Max grins and nudges me playfully as I start laying down on top of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get off! You’re huge!” Max squirms but it’s too late. I’m pinning her to the couch with my body weight and she’s not quite strong enough to push me off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault that your arms are made of limp noodles,” I say with a giggle and she growls in a way that probably wouldn’t even threaten a mouse, trying to shove me away.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s nice to just hang out with my friends in a familiar place after that. But Kate doesn’t leave my mind. The issue of how to talk this all out with her is stuck in my head. How am I gonna bring it up? How is she going to react? Will she be angry or scared or will she feel guilty when I tell her that her behavior is genuinely concerning to me? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I know that there’s so much more to it than I could ever imagine when it comes to how she feels about it. I’ve gone over the details again and again and I’ve mentally flogged myself enough for the next three years of whatever stupidity I decide to take part in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And I don’t know if I can wait to talk to her about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When I drive Steph and Max back to Blackwell, I walk with them to the dorms. We talk and laugh and joke like always, but I feel all tied up inside. Like my guts are looping around my heart and pulling it down into my stomach. But I have to at least ask her if we can talk about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When I get to her door, Max stops with me and Steph gently squeezes my shoulder before walking away, a smile that says “good luck” spread across her face. I nod to her before heaving a big sigh to calm my nerves, but it doesn’t work all that well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just be honest with her, ok?” Max says gently, nudging me to get my attention. I nod, smiling as much as I can. I wish I was as confident in the idea as Max seems to be. But she knows Kate better than I do. In a way, I know that should make me uncomfortable. Another alpha knowing the omega I’m currently head over heels in love with in a way that I haven’t reached yet should boil my blood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it doesn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because I can trust Max with anything. She’s the first person I ever had a sleepover with. My childhood best friend. The second person I talked to after I first presented after my dad. She’d been in Seattle then, but the text conversation gave me hope for the future of our once ruined friendship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And now she’s encouraging me to go talk to the girl I’m pretty sure I want to spend forever with. It sounds insane and I know that I’m not exactly the best at judging character and making decisions without emotion, but I can feel this in my bones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kate is a huge part of me now. She’s more than I ever thought I could deserve in this life. She’s one of so few people I’ve met that loves me for me regardless of my fuck ups. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So I owe it to her to talk to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Max. I’ll text you later,” I tell her and she smiles at me, giving me a friendly shove towards Kate’s door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t wait up. I have a feeling that you two are gonna be talking for awhile,” she teases and I chuckle, shaking my head as I push her playfully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever,” I grumble as she walks away. The way my heart races is a strange mixture of anxiety and anticipation. I miss my girlfriend. I want to kiss her and hold her and be as close to her as I can get. But I also really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t want to talk about my feelings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I knock on Kate’s door and I hear some shuffling. A whispered, adorable expletive that I’m pretty sure sounds like “fudge” and then the door opens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kate has her hair up in a messy bun, her cheeks a bit red as she slowly looks up more and more until she looks into my eyes and I smile at her, my heart clenching with joy and adoration for the girl I love. She’s wearing a rumpled t-shirt with a Celtic cross on the front and a pair of sleeping shorts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” I say softly, reaching up to touch her hand before redirecting to rub nervously at my neck. “I just uh… I kinda need to talk to you about something. I understand if you’re busy, but it’s kind of important so I wanna smooth it out sooner rather than later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh, yeah. Of course, come in,” the omega says a bit breathlessly, wetting her lips before stepping aside to let me into her room. As soon as I walk in, a strangely intoxicating scent fills my lungs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Honey sweet and just as thick, but slightly subdued. Dulled somehow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s some clothes on the floor and a towel over the mirror hanging on the wall and the drapes are closed, but the dark energy I always feel when Kate’s depression acts up isn’t around. It just feels warm and dark and nice. Relaxing. Like a cocoon of soothing pheromones and gentle, orange light. It’s actually really inviting. Safe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Kate looks anything but relaxed in here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s cozy in here. A nice little study spot for sure,” I comment and my girlfriend goes pink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve actually been having a difficult time focusing,” she replies, her arms wrapped tightly around herself as she looks at anything that isn’t me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry. I don’t mean to interrupt, it’s just… well… there’s some stuff I wanna talk out and get out of the way,” I explain and Kate’s eyebrows go up a bit, nervousness edging her scent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything ok?” She asks me and I shove my hands into my pockets, not sure how I’m supposed to explain what I’m feeling. It’s all so big in my head still. Still making my heart throb and ache inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, yeah. But there’s something kind of… well… something that’s been bugging me a lot and I just…” I trail off, sighing and running my fingers through my hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok, you can tell me anything,” Kate says softly, stepping closer to me and taking my hand in hers. Her warmth soothes me a bit. Gives me the balls to keep talking even though it’s not only difficult to express but also embarrassing that it bothers me. I know it shouldn’t. I’ve tried to let it go. But I want a future with Kate. Not just some high school fling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just… when we had that amazing day and got to… kiss and stuff, you… you ran off. And before that, you ran away when we woke up together that first time and I was all… you know. You even ran from me when I first asked you out and I just… is it something about me? Are you scared of me? Do I make you think about…” I trail off again, the words caught in my throat because Kate’s gone stiff and wide-eyed and I know she’s probably thinking a million things. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I shouldn’t say what I probably remind her of. Maybe that’s why this is so hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to remind you of the person who hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The words fall between us like bricks, heavy and loud in the silence. It sounds so much more selfish when I say it out loud than it did in my head. Kate deserves time and understanding and someone who doesn’t jump her bones as soon as they get the chance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe I’m not as good as she thinks I am. What if she sees part of me that scares her and is just too afraid to say it out loud? What if she really believes I’ll hurt her and can’t tell me? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chloe, I… you… </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t remind me of that…” she says softly, her eyes going soft and brimming with tears. “I just… I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kate buries her face in her hands, sobbing softly in front of me and I almost fall to my knees just looking at her. I decide to wrap my arms around her instead, knowing full well that I might not be what or who she needs right now, but I need to at least try. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t be sorry,” I say as gently as I can, my own voice tight as I try not to cry just from feeling the girl I love so sad, so broken. I knew I never should’ve said anything. I just made it all so much worse. “I didn’t mean to… I… All I want is for you to be happy. I didn’t want to upset you. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not you,” she says shakily, her fists clutching at my jacket as she shivers against my chest. “You don’t scare me. You make me feel so safe and so… so different than I’ve ever felt. I don’t know how to describe it. It’s like… like being set on fire but in a good way.” </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You make me feel the same way,” I confess softly, my hands moving up and down her back to soothe her as she cries into my shirt. “I never thought that I would fall in love again after Rachel left. But you changed that for me. You make me feel like I’m worth staying with. But I can’t make you feel like we have to do things you’re not ready for.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a pause and I can almost feel the gears in Kate’s head turning as she starts to relax. I can feel her melting in my arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t scare me. But… I am scared. I feel things with you that I’ve been told are wrong and it’s not easy to make them right sometimes,” she whispers and I nod, swallowing around the lump in my throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is it. She’s going to tell me that she can’t do this and that we can’t be together. All because of her parents and her church and all the shit they’ve shoved down her throat for so fucking long.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I don’t think it’s bad. I… I don’t think that our love is wrong. God doesn’t hate me for loving you. He gave me this love. All of the warmth and joy and peace I feel with you, He gave us those things. And I can’t give that up. Not until I know…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She trails off, seeming to loosen up in her shoulders and back as I hold her against me, but my whole body is a livewire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Chloe. I… don’t want this to just be a short thing,” she explains, pulling away from me to look into my eyes as I stare down at her, my heart racing with a mixture of disbelief and sudden, ice cold fear. “When I look at you, I can see forever.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My heart skips so hard that I see stars for a second, my head filling with a fuzzy lightness that almost makes me feel like I might be having a stroke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-you’re serious?” I stammer out, my mind suddenly racing. I’ve been thinking the same thing but I never imagined that Kate actually saw a future with me. How could she? She’s got her whole life ahead of her and she wants to spend it with someone like me?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Who’s the one feeling like running now?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I’m serious,” she says firmly, still gripping tightly onto my jacket as she stares up at me like I’m the sun in the sky. “Chloe, I’m not in this for a few months. I know it sounds insane, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> a life with you. Even though we’re still so young and have no idea where we’ll be in the next few years, I can’t help imagining that maybe… maybe we could be more than just a high school fling.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kate, I… you don’t want that with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her tear-stained face falls, her brows knitting together as she stares up at me. The pain in her deep green-blue eyes stabbing deep into my chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me what I don’t want, Chloe Price. I know that I love you and I know you love me and I know that you’re not the hard, punk alpha you pretend to be. You’re not made of steel and I know that better than anyone. The only thing I’m suddenly unsure about is whether or not you feel the same way about me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The firmness in her voice and the sudden flare of anger in her scent have me reeling, my throat bobbing as I’m suddenly faced with the anger of a usually patient omega. This isn’t going how I thought it would. How did I end up being the one feeling so unsteady? Not that I want Kate to feel unsure, but her sudden burst of confidence is a bit unexpected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel the same way, I just… I never thought that you would want a future with someone like me,” I tell her honestly and the anger seems to dissipate into nothingness. I’ve never seen her switch gears like this before and the scent of it all is throwing me off. There’s definitely something weird going on right now. Kate never acts like this. “I’m not a Christian, I’m from a broken home, I smoke and cuss and I’m not a virgin and I’m pretty sure I’ve watched more porn than a teenage boy. I’m also fairly confident that the only time I’ve ever stepped foot in a church was to steal holy water because Rachel said that we needed it for a prank on Victoria. Why the hell would I ever want a future with a person like me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kate’s eyes go soft as I speak and I can feel how much of me she sees all of a sudden. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chloe, you know that those things aren’t the only important parts of you, right?” She says with a hint of a smile on her face as she takes my hand in hers, holding it so gently that I can’t help wondering if I made this all about me by mistake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but those things are still important. What if I never want to go to church? Or we have pups and you want to raise them Christian and I don’t? What if you want to get married a certain way and I don’t agree? There are so many things that we need to know about each other still that can affect our future. Don’t those things sound important to you?” I ask her, suddenly feeling trapped inside my own skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course those things are important. But we can talk about them and work them out. Plus, it’s not like we’re mated or married right now. We can take our time. Learn each other more deeply,” she says softly and it eases some of the panic that’s been building in my gut. There’s something so different about the way that her scent curls around me. Coaxing, mouth-wateringly sweet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d be ok with that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m ok with being however slow you need me to be, Chloe. You’ve done more than the same for me,” she whispers, kissing my knuckles in a way that melts my insides like ice cream on hot concrete, my knees giving a dangerous wobble beneath me. Kate feels so different today. Something about how confident she is in her own words, her own thoughts. Is this what she’s really like and all the emotional exhaustion is finally breaking through the scared, timid surface I’ve become so accustomed to?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to make you feel safe with me,” I confess for what feels like the millionth time. I’ll never get tired of saying it. Making Kate feel warm and loved and cherished with me is one of the only things I’ve been able to bring myself to care about in a long time and it’s starting to flow into other parts of my life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” she says as she looks up into my eyes again, searching. “I have something to tell you and it’s… It’s a lot, so just bare with me, ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I nod, my head hazy and dull with the sleepy warmth of omega scent and soothing, orange light from all the candles. I’m so out of it that I barely hear what Kate wants to tell me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going into heat soon and, if you’re ok with it, I want you to spend it with me.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for reading and have an awesome day!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for reading and have an awesome day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>